Spoken, Not Heard
by stirias
Summary: Welcome to the world of Sephyr. There are fights, friendships, Pokémon battles, and those mushy moments. Story was completed Dec. 17th, and all A/N were pre-written, so if anything's off, that's why. (the breaks have been removed somehow so I will need to fix them, sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know it's short and really slow, but isn't every other story? Events happen that lead up to drama. If you want, review it and tell me if it's ok so far, and give me some feedback I suppose. I support any kind of criticism, but just don't tell me it plain sucks. Tell me what about it that does suck, and tell me my weak points so I can work on them. Thank you! :3**

"I challenged Alder yesterday. His first Pokémon wasn't really that hard, but they progressively got harder as we went along the battle…"

Bianca kept rambling on about her battle with Alder. All I could think about was N. I felt guilty thinking about him. I was sprawled on my bed, thinking, eyes closed, when all of a sudden her sharp, shrill voice startled me.

"Sephyr! Are you even listening to me? Agh. You know what? I'll just wait 'till Cheren gets here to tell you guys."

With that, she just left my room. I closed my eyes again, imagining N's warm embrace pinned against my torso, leaving me breathless. His soft, tea-green hair was falling onto my shoulders, dancing with the wind. Imagining that was usually as far as I get, but this time was different. This time, he pulled me in closer. I could feel each of his breaths, as short as they were. Our lips finally met, and it felt as if a Volcarona had used its Fiery Dance on me. I felt my person getting warmer with this thought, noticing I was blushing wildly. I was awoken by Cheren clearing his throat, making me acknowledge that he was, in fact, in my room, where I was daydreaming.

"Have a nice, erm, thought?" He said, apprehensively.

I sat up, somewhat disappointed about having to stop dreaming, but excited that my friend had arrived.

"I was just thinking about exploring a volcano. Man, those things are hot!"

"Mhm." He replied, smirking, knowing I was lying.

I scoffed. "Well, I'll be right back. Salacia needs to be fed."

Bianca took this as a chance to run to my room so she could have Cheren, whom she likes, all to herself. I feel guilty, honestly. There's nary a soul who I've told about N. Bianca and Cheren have been my life-long friends. I tell them everything. I've told them about when I was in grade school, and I liked a boy, but I was nervous, so I burped and he thought girls' burping was gross. I've even told them about a certain womanly thing that occurs each month. But I can't tell them about my liking my former enemy.

I went outside to our pond to find Salacia, my Samurott, sunbathing.

"Hey girl, lemme just feed you."

She nuzzled up to me, which was her way of hugging me, of course, then went for her food. Some of my other Pokémon were at the Pokémon ranch not too far from my house. They were playing with other people's Pokémon. I went back inside, but stopped at the door frame to my closed-off room. I really wanted to see N, but couldn't with them.

I traveled back outside to a finished Salacia.

"Salacia, we need to jet."

I recalled her, and ran to the Pokémon ranch to get a few of my Pokémon. I grabbed my Togetic, Simisear, and Mantyne. I had Sublimity, my Togetic, fly me to White Forest. If I knew N well enough, he'd definitely be here. N's such a nature head. He despises Black City.

I looked around, walking, unsure of where exactly N would be. I realized having my Herdier with me would make things easier. He could use Odor Sleuth. I heard a rustling in the nearby bushes, and got my hopes up. I was disappointed to find two Oddish playing Hide-and-Seek. I was even more startled when my X-transceiver started going off. It was both Cheren and Bianca. I internally ignored their call, feeling bad whilst doing so.

In a split second, I saw the tail of a Zoroark. I followed to where I saw said tail. I traced a path upwards to White Hill, the biggest hill in Unova. From atop its vastness, I peeked, while shielding my eyes from the sun, around, looking for any sign of Zoroark, or even N. I did, however, see what appeared to be tea-green hair. I ran down the hill, cautiously avoiding any slip-ups.

As soon as I reached the spot where I thought I had spotted N, he was gone again. I looked around, about to give up, when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Looking for someone?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's still slow and I have like as of right now 2 other chapters done. I don't know if I should put them up the first few days, or every other day or so. Please review and let me know of any mistakes. Thanks! :3**

I gasped, unaware of whom the person might be. It happened to be an old man.

"Uh, yeah, sir, have you seen a young man, about my age, 5 inches or so taller, with tea-green hair?"

He chuckled.

"Why are you chuckling?"

He pulled off a mask and a wig, then the robe he was wearing.

"Sounds like you're looking for me."

He sounded amused.

"Yeah, I am."

"Why?"

Oh how I wanted to just out and tell him.

"Come with me to Nimbasa, N. I have to talk to you."

He complied. It took us about an hour and a half of talking about Pokémon to get to Nimbasa. I led him to the Ferris wheel. It was dark by the time we actually got into the Ferris wheel car.

"N, I have to confess something to you. It's something I really need to get off of my chest. I mean, I even blew off Cheren and Bianca in my own house and-"

"Sephyr, you're rambling."

"Oh, right, sorry. What I need to say is… N, I think about you nonstop. I think about what would have happened if you had won our battle and never left Unova. I think about what could have happened if you hadn't left Unova at all. I just think about you, and what could happen."

I draped one arm across my torso and grasped hold of my other arm.

"I think about you and I. About us battling, about us talking, about US. Being together, whether it's just being in the same room, or something more. I like you, N, I really do. And at one time, I though you liked me back. I try to get you to notice my feelings by flirting, but those feelings are unrequited. I just feel… so invisible."

He looked away, and grabbed his chin, looking deep in thought.

"Tell me-" he paused, "what made you think I liked you at one point."

I shifted.

"Well, you were always nice to me. You treated me as an individual, rather than a part of a whole. You showed genuine interest in me, whether it be from being enemies, or being friends. You showed compassion for each of my Pokémon, and myself as well."

For the last part, I got quiet.

"You singled me out."

He finally looked at me, but stayed quiet. At his quietness, I scoffed and looked away. I stood up, waiting for the wheel to come to a halt so I could get off, but N pulled me back down.

"It looks as if I'm not the only one here who doesn't get human emotions and feelings. Don't look at me like that, Sephyr. I know people just a little more than you'd think."

The wheel finally started up again, and N continued on.

"The reasons you thought I liked you were because I do like you. If you're hoping for a relationship, don't. Not yet. Please don't look crestfallen. It pains me. I know a lot about you, but not enough for a relationship. I'm still weary of humans. I need a coach. You could be it, if you'd like. Spending time like that together could help your chances, Sephyr."

"Or hurt them."

He didn't reply to this, but he looked at me with a solemn look. His features were luminescent at the top of the Ferris wheel round.

"I need a coach, but I must depart from Unova. I can't work around so many people I've hurt. I couldn't work around anyone I've hurt."

"You're excluding a person, N."

I interjected.

"And that would be-?"

"Me."

We sat in silence for the rest of the ride. Once it stopped, we got off. I tried going away from the whole ordeal, but N stopped me, once again.

"Now do you see why I'm not ready for a relationship? I'm pretty much new to this whole liking thing. Not to mention humans as a whole."

"Well, N, if you can't be around humans, especially those you've hurt, then maybe you aren't the N I once knew. I miss the old N; the one who wouldn't run away from his ideals. The one who wouldn't leave the world as it is: a miserable place where people are constantly handed nothing but the bad. Where's that N? Because I'm certainly not seeing that one in you."

He stopped walking, and just looked at me, as though his eyes were about to flood. There's something about this N that intrigued me. When mentioning a mere memory of the 'old' N, he gets tearful. He feels guilty. He feels as though his world came crashing down. He feels let down. I feel let down.

"Everything I have spoken, N, everything spoken has not been heard. And it never will be, will it?"

I started walking away, untouched by N.

"The N you once knew is dead."

With those words, I kept going, but my heart certainly didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This part is much shorter than others. I'm up to about 6 or 7 parts completed now. I hope I can manage getting all my homework done early so I can write more. I might come up with days this will come out, like a schedule. I do hope at least one person is reading this. Ah well, this is really for my own entertainment anyway, but I also enjoy writing for others! ^w^ Please enjoy~**

When I woke up, I was soaked from the previous rain.

"Man, I really can sleep through anything."

It then hit me. N and I had a little fight. As little as it was, it still hurt. Had I really been that upset? Upset enough to sleep through the rain, apparently. Not to mention when it was pelting on me. At least the sun is shining through the forest. I sprang up, wondering how I got to the forest again anyway. I looked around for any sign of another person, but nothing was to be seen. Nothing, excluding the vast forest.

The remnants of a fire were left. My head then begun throbbing, and I smelled something very disgusting. It smelled like a Skuntank had exploded. I blacked out and that was that.

I woke up in, however cliché it may be, an abandoned warehouse. I asked myself the obvious question: What has been going on? I was determined to find out. I saw feet shadows beyond the bottom of the door so I hid behind some barrels, and pretended to be asleep.

"Hey Cassidy, is this the girl he wanted?"

"Hmm, sure looks like her. He's gonna be happy. I wonder if we're gonna get a raise for this."

"We sure deserve one, eh, Cassidy?"

"Oh, indeed."

I dunno why, but I have a feeling this is a Team Plasma ordeal. I'm very annoyed at them as it is, but now they wanna cause trouble. Suddenly, the door burst open, and 'Cassidy' started yelling.

"Hey, you, get up! Stop sleeping!"

Two guys came in and grabbed me by my arms and started taking me somewhere.

"Hey! You guys let me go right now! Let me go I say! Put me d- Hey, wait a minute. You're not Team Plasma… Who are you guys?"

'Cassidy' spoke first.

"To infect the world with devastation."

"To blight all people in every nation."

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!"

"And Butch of course."

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and all night!"

"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!"

I just huffed.

"That motto took like, a whole minute and a half. So 'Team Rocket', was it? Is that, like, a rip-off of Team Plasma, or something?"

The Cassidy girl looked at me bewildered.

"Sorry honey, but if you haven't heard, Team Rocket's number one. We're the most well-known and most-feared team in the world. We make even Squidward look like a protagonist. We're the worst of the worst, and we look good doing our job."

"Talk about narcissism, will you."

"Shut your trap, kid! Don't think Cassidy and I are afraid of some little punk like you."

"Oh, tell me But-ch, who exactly wanted me in the first place?"

"The name's Butch, not But-ch! BUTCH!"

"Oh, you heard that? No matter. You'll find out soon enough."

Butch and the other guy started tying my hands and legs, and taped my mouth shut. They took my bag with them. Great. All my Pokémon were in there. They then left the room when Cassidy yelled something through the door, not directed to me, but at me.

"Hey guys, what should we do with the new Pokémon?"

The other guy finally talked.

"We should give them to the boss as a gift!"

"Oh Arceus, you sound like Meowth from Jessie's group."

Then I heard silence. They must have left. What was I supposed to do? I was stuck in a rotting, wooden room with no windows; my hands were tied behind my back; my feet were also tied, and my mouth was covered with tape. Oh yeah, not mentioning the fact my Pokémon have been seized. What's someone like me to do? That's when I heard a voice I know all too well.

"Looks like a bit of a predicament, eh?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw tea-green hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: It's been nearly a week and a half since I have written any of this. I have like 8 parts total written, so hopefully this weekend I can write more.** **I hope you enjoy, and please tell me if there's anything wrong or if I could improve on anything. Thank you! ^^**

I whipped my head around so fast I feared I would get whiplash. No one was around, though the voice sounded real, and the hair looked it too.

"Oh, I'm very real, Sephyr. Very real indeed."

This time when I looked around, Ghetsis was standing, trying to intimidate me with his look of, what he calls, 'death'.

"I'm not about to let some bunk team try to abduct you. That's my job. I'm here to, believe it or not, help rescue you. For the time being, that is."

I let out a quiet gasp, unsure about his intentions. Releasing me in any way was the best thing right now. He first pulled the tape off my mouth. He was firm, but gentle. He then untied my hands and feet.

"Where are your Pokémon?"

"They took my bag. Who knows where they are?"

I suddenly felt tears well up in my eyes, and before I knew it, they started to fall.

"I saw them go down that hall. But before I go, here."

He handed me a Pokéball. I release the Pokémon to see it was my dear Salacia.

"Thank you Ghetsis!"

I turned around to find him, but he vanished. Oh well. I wanted to ask him why he helped me, but some things should just remain a mystery, I suppose. I continued onward, with Salacia by my side, until I found a room with no door. A light came from it, so I knew they were there. I rushed straight in, but no one was there. My bag was there, so I ran over. All my Pokéballs were in their proper location. I recalled Salacia, and ran out of the warehouse.

Outside was foggy, and it didn't look like any place I've been. I opened my Xtransceiver to see where exactly I was on the globe. Apparently some region called Kanto. Where have I heard of this location? Wait a minute! This is where the legendary Red is from! As I started walking towards the nearest Pokémon Center, I stopped to think about that whole situation. Why was luck on my side? I got out of it pretty fast, even though I had help from my arch rival.

I noticed a jet-black haired boy around my age sprinting my way alongside a Pikachu.

"Excuse me! Hey, could you help me out?"

He stopped and so did Pikachu.

"Uh, sure. What do you need help with? Wait a minute… Aren't you the girl from Unova who challenged Alder and won?"

He started grinning, but I kept my cool.

"Eh, yeah. I'm Sephyr."

"What are you doing here in Kanto? Wanna challenge the Pokémon League?"

"Actually, I never planned on coming to the Kanto region."

He looked at me puzzled.

"You see, I was minding my own business, when I smelled some foul smell. Unbeknownst to me, it was most likely sleeping gas or something along those lines. I woke up in a warehouse. I thought it was deserted, but a team called Team Rocket started tying me up. They took my Pokémon, and Ghetsis, my arch nemesis helped me. Dunno why, but he did. I got my Pokémon back fairly easy, and Ghetsis disappeared."

"Did they have a talking Meowth?"

"Erm, no. That's kinda odd though, a talking Meowth. The two's names were Butch and Cassidy. I don't really know much about how I got here though."

"Well, come with me. Let's get you settled down with a bite to eat."

"Thank Arceus… I'm starving."

And to think I had a strong appetite, Red, who finally told me who he was, ate 5 hamburgers and 3 containers of large fries. Not to mention consuming 2 giant sodas and a slurpee.

"We need to get you back to Unova. I know private jets can get you around some part of the world in under an hour, but we'd have to take a ferry. And don't worry. Everything's on me."

Along with those words was a kind smile.

"Well, I'd really like to just rest some. Maybe see some sites. If I'm gonna have an unexpected vacation here in Kanto, I should have some fun."

"Point taken. Only place I could think of would be Cerulean Cape. You can camp with me 'till the morning, then we can head to Vermillion City and we can take a ferry. They have beta ferries that can go almost as fast as jets. They're kind of like submarines. It would be fun to try them out. What do you say? We can even go see my gym leader friend, Misty."

"Well that sounds like fun! Let's go!"

We took a subway to Cerulean City and it only took about 15 minutes. We walked up to Cerulean Cape, and all these couples were hugging and kissing, and watching the sunset.

"Red, why are all these couples here?"

He started to blush.

"I forgot to mention, Cerulean Cape is known as a romantic spot where couples like to go. I forgot about it myself, actually."

I didn't even feel weird about being at a romantic spot with someone I hardly knew. Just watching the sunset made me think of N. Nothing but N. N's caring touch, his sense of humor, his naturalness… N emits this wonderful aura. It makes me feel better when around him. The reds and yellows and oranges of the light made me feel warm inside. There are warm colors such as these, or cool colors, such as the blues and purples in the sky above. And another cool color, being green. Green: the symbol of peace and solace. That's what N is. N has shown more recently the category of the color of his hair. Green. Coolness, calamity, roots of a long-lost life.

Ghetsis' being has got to him. He was once a happy boy, long before Ghetsis had taken over N's life with his own ideals. Putting such thoughtless ideas in a little boy's head. It sickens me.

"Sephyr, let's go. You should get some sleep."

I hadn't noticed that it was completely dark, and most of the couples have left. A few were leaving, holding hands on their way back home. This made me feel empty inside.

"Let's camp out here for the night. I'm really tired."

Red complied, and set up camp. His Pikachu had fallen asleep quickly right beside him. After about 5 minutes of pretending to be asleep, he started snoring. I started crying again over N. I don't know what's going on with N, but I really want to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: The part that I took people's opinions into consideration would be part 8 :3 I had up to 7 done so I really didn't wanna go back and change a lot so I started developing the story in different ways. I hope you enjoy and critique me anyway you can~**

When I woke up, it was almost noon. I frantically shot up, thinking Red was waiting on me to get up, but looked over and almost fell over with what I saw. Red was still soundly asleep, along with Pikachu. I walked over to his sleeping bag and gently shook him.

"Hey Red. Red, wake up. We gotta get going."

He sprang up and shouted.

"What's wrong?"

"What's going on? Why'd you wake me? Is there an emergency?"

"Er, no, it's 12:03."

I showed him my Xtransceiver time and he started getting stuff together. He was moving so quickly, he looked as if there were a dozen Reds. One was changing clothes, another was gathering materials, and the rest were packing up camp. After about 7 minutes, Red decided it was time to leave for Vermillion. We rode on the subway again and it took a little under an hour. We talked about nothing but Pokémon. It turns out I have so much in common with Red than I had originally figured.

We arrived in Vermillion, ready to take the ferry. The intercom started bursting out words from what sounded like a middle-aged man.

"There's a storm approaching the waters of Undella Bay in Unova. As you all are aware, this ferry is going to the Unova region to Castelia City port. We have to travel through Undella bay in order to get to Castelia Port. We all should be fine, as this is a beta jet-ferry. We've tested these out, but there is always room for improvement. If it makes you feel safer, we are bringing along lifeboats and lifeguards. Thank you for choosing Vermillion Coast as your transportation around the world. We hope you have a pleasant trip to the Unova region."

I sweat-dropped, wondering exactly how fast the storm was approaching, and how fast we'd actually go as well. I hope we all arrive to Unova before the storm arrives.

"When we get there, I have to meet up with Alder. I have a good idea that involves all the elite four members, champions, and other good trainers. We should have a trainer Scheduling Session. It involves meeting trainers from around the different regions and battling against them, working together to decipher puzzles, and win contests."

"Wow that actually sounds like a lot of fun. My friends back in Unova would really love that idea. We love meeting new people and working with and against them."

The idea almost put my mind at rest. The storm was worrying, but I shouldn't linger on it too much.

"Hey Sephyr, I wanna talk to the captain. I'll be back."

"Okay."

I sat down on one of the benches on the ferry. The sky was getting darker. I wonder how N was doing out in this. I wonder where he is. I wonder if he's thinking about me. I'm so lost without him. Just as I begun thinking about him, again, it starts raining. Everyone started rushing into the compartments when the intercom started up again.

"It's raining folks, so it'd be best if you were inside. We're about to head under the water as well, so this is perfect timing."

I followed suit under the deck into a secluded little spot. I took out Sublimity's ball and just held it up to my face.

"Sublimity, I really need you but I won't let you out. I don't wanna bother you, but I need advice. Should I just let N go, or should I keep trying to figure out what's wrong with him? He seems serious about the old N not being around anymore, but I know he's there somewhere. I just need to settle this."

I looked up toward the ceiling, conflicted about what I should do, when Sublimity released herself from her ball. She looked at me with a sad expression. The Toge- family is known for its happiness, so when they're sad, you know something's up.

"Toge-tog-tic tic! –Togetic Tog!"

She just stopped.

"I can't understand you the way N can, but I still understand my Pokémon well enough. You're saying I can't give up on him, right?"

She nodded.

"You all like N a bunch too, right? You sensed his intentions before I did. You're all pretty smart. You usually know how people feel. That's probably why you're sad. You're sad because I'm sad. I need to find N. I need to know what's going on with him. I need to be happy so you guys will be happy. It pains me to know you guys are sad. Please cheer up though. I promise I'll try to. I mean after all, he did technically say he wants to be in a relationship with me, but now's just not the right time. You know what, Sublimity? You're amazing. Don't you ever forget it!"

I handed her a Sitrus berry and recalled her once she was done eating the berry. Pokémon are amazing little creatures. Red came running at me, clearly out of breath.

"Well, looks like we lucked out." –Huff- "We're nearly there. Wooh! Running around the ferry trying to find your friend isn't easy. Pikachu stayed behind with the generator in case he's needed. Who were you talking to just now?"

"Oh, um, I wasn't talking to anyone. I was just… singing."

"Bah. Girls."

"And what do you mean by that?"

Before he could answer, the intercom rang loudly.

"We are a few minutes away from Castelia Port. Please claim any of your belongings and gather on the deck. We have resurfaced about a minute ago. Thank you again for choosing Vermillion Coast!"

We gathered our stuff and quickly made our way to Castelia. Once we got off the ferry, lightning started to make its way. I have an idea as to why the storm has started. It has to do with two very legendary beings. Thundurus and Tornadus.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I only just realized how much of a complete idiot I am. I uploaded part 7 as part 6. Another author's note will be in the next one for those of you who are like WHAT HAPPENED? THIS IS THE SAME. Please excuse my stupidity. Please enjoy~**

The rain started coming down hard, so I ducked and ran to the Pokémon Center. Red followed.

"I gotta leave you here for now. I apologize, but I have to hurry and get on the Subway."

There were stairs in the Pokémon Center that lead down to the Subway. I thought this idea was nifty. I decided to stay in the Center like a bunch of other people did. I saw a few kids running around.

"I'm a Blitzle! I'm using Spark on you!"

"Wah! I'm a Rufflet though! Stop using super effective attacks on me!"

"I'm a Purrloin! Mrer! Hehehe!"

Ah, the good ol' days of LARPing. How I missed them. The lightning started to spark around the top of the city. Everyone grew panicky and started running around, not knowing what to do. A strong gust blew at the windows and door of the Pokémon Center. I rushed out, willing to fight off the blustery Pokémon. I called out my Simisear, Samite.

"Samite, use Incinerate on the lightning cloud."

"Zoroark, use Night Daze on the big wind storm!"

It was N! He was here, helping me fight them off. Samite's fire wrapped around the defending lightning, and out appeared Thundurus. Night Daze's brilliant plum glow started after the wind, immobilizing it. It began to dissipate, and all that was left was Tornadus. They began charging for us. Thundurus launched a Thunderbolt my way, and Tornadus sent Hurricane our way.

"Samite! Use Inferno!"

"Zoroark, use Punishment!"

Both attacks hit the Pokémon, and they began to sway. I threw a Quick Ball towards Thundurus, and N threw a Dusk Ball towards Tornadus. Both balls shook, and shook and shook, and _click_!

"I caught Thundurus!" – "I caught Tornadus!"

We both danced around with our new Pokémon's Pokéballs in our hands while a crowd of people cheered. The storm started to blow away, as did the people, in a metaphorical sense. I put the ball into my bag, and started walking towards Skyarrow Bridge.

"Sephyr?"

I stopped in my tracks for a second then kept going. He sprinted to catch up with me.

"Sephyr please wait."

This time I stopped completely and turned around.

"N, I really don't have the time or patience for this. I really would like to get on my merry way to Nacrene City so I can visit the Museum and turn a fossil into a Pokémon, _if _you don't mind."

I turned again and he grabbed me by my shoulders and spun me around.

"Now you listen here, missy."

When did he turn into my mom?

"I know you're still mad at me, and I deserve it, but you stormed off in a huff, and that I didn't deserve. I know liking someone can be frustrating, believe me. I've liked you ever since our first Pokémon battle. Your Pokémon's voices spoke to me, but I didn't believe them. They told me you were a wonderful trainer, and I should trust you. They said there are some Pokémon that really love having a trainer. Trainers work the Pokémon so they can learn to be stronger. Pokémon are mysterious beings. No one will fully understand them, not even me. I'm not gonna pretend to know everything there is to know. I do want you to know, however, that I really respect you and your Pokémon, and I truly care for you. I felt guilty about how you felt when you left, but there were no words I could say to fix it, or even help it. There still aren't any words to say. I just really hope you know I wish things were different. And things might be different. But for now, I have to travel around Unova and fix my mistakes. I'll see you around, Sephyr. You might find me. You know where to look for me anyway. You have me figured out. I'm not a surprise anymore. Trust me though."

He got closer to my ear.

"Sometime in the future… you will be in for a pleasant surprise."

With that, he released Reshiram.

"Reshiram, use fly. You know where to. One more thing, Sephyr. I won't be in White Forest. Don't look for me there. Goodbye."

Reshiram flapped its majestic wings and took off towards the sky. They went quickly in the direction of the Champion's Den. I hope what he said was true. I could sure go for a pleasant surprise.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I really hope from here on out is enjoyable~ A few more parts until my first suggestion is taken into effect (since some of this was written before time) Please leave your thoughts and suggestions ^^ It's really appreciated.**

**A/N: Update 12/11/11: This part was uploaded as part 6. Some of you may have read this part, but going back to part 6 would be best. Please excuse my lack of rational thought. Enjoy~**

I couldn't stop thinking about the 'pleasant surprise'. I know N a whole hell of a lot, but he's still hard to completely figure out. I have no idea what the surprise is. I mean, there are a ton of things it could be. I really can't worry about the surprise though. I just want to know when I get to see N again. I feel a lot better now that he and I spoke.

I made my way up towards Route 4, forgetting it was a huge sandstorm. I grabbed one of the protective jackets when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Sephyr! Hang on a minute."

Red caught up to me. He looked like he was drenched in sweat.

"Ew Red, why are you all sweaty?"

"Well, it's actually half-dried water from the storm. Did you see that lightning? Talk about scary."

"Well, it was because of 2 of the Legendary Trio, Thundurus and Tornadus. I met back up with N and he and I caught them."

Red looked at me perplexedly. I forgot I didn't mention him before. I filled in each of the details, leaving out the part about me falling head-over-heels for him.

"So you guys had a little fight but made up? That's nice."

"Yeah, and he said, right before he left, that next time we meet up, he'll have a pleasant surprise for me. I have no idea what that could be. I can't fathom anything he could surprise me with. He's very predictable."

"Well, you'll find out sooner or later. Hey, wanna catch a bite with me? I won a free meal anyway, so what's the difference if I bring you along?"

"Alright! Thanks, Red."

We walked to a restaurant. I saw one with a big red and orange cardboard cut-out with two Emolga on it. It was an advertisement for a fashion show, hosted by none other than Nimbasa's Elesa. There was a little shelf with fliers in it, so I took one.

" '_Hello, dear Pokémon Fans! This is your chance to meet the fantabulous Elesa from Nimbasa City! Here, you will be able to dress up your Pokémon and yourself. There will be battles, including a final battle with Elesa. The one who wins will face Elesa and win a prize of 500 Pokédollars. This could be your chance to shine! Don't miss out on this opportunity! Coming November 12__th__.'  
><em>November 12th, huh? That's Saturday. Oh Red! We should enter!"

"Yeah but I have to meet Ald-"

"You can pitch your idea any ol' time but this is a once in a lifetime chance! I mean, we have to strive to get stronger, right? I know if you were in Kanto right now, you'd join, right?"

"Well yeah but-"

"As a champion, you have to accept any battle challenge and this is a big one. And to think, the famous Red from Kanto being here in Unova. That alone is an awesome thought, but you battling here would be even better! So, what do you say?"

He looked like he was trying to mull it over, but he finally spoke.

"Alright, I'm in."

I felt instantly giddy. Being alongside a famous person would be amazing. Pikachu came running towards us.

"Hey Pikachu, you missed a lot. Red here almost missed an opportunity to battle. Alright guys, let's eat."

We entered the restaurant and was instantly seated.

"Hello, my name's Felicity. What can I get ya', darlin'?"

Red looked at the whole menu and decided.

"I want 3 double cheeseburgers with the works, 4 rice balls, 2 large fries, a hotdog with bacon and cheese, a chicken tender fillet, and 2 large cokes please."

The waitress looked like she was about to need new pants. She nearly keeled over, but went onto me.

"And you… sweetie?"

"Um, just a chicken sandwich, medium fry, and a sweet tea, please."

She looked mildly alright with this.

"Your order should be done shortly, darlin's."

Red began snickering once she was out of earshot.

"Did you see her face? She looked like a Magikarp just flopping on land."

"Well you can't blame her. You're eating enough food to satisfy my whole family."

"At least I have an appetite. I haven't ever once seen you pig out like I do."

"Well maybe that's because I have manners, and have only eaten with you once."

Our food arrived shortly after our little 'discussion', if you will.

"Vish iz gud, innit Zeffyr?"

"Er, what, Red? Chew then swallow. Talking with your mouth full is gross."

The whole time we were eating, it went on like this. We finally finished, and we picked up the tab. I'm definitely glad Red won a free meal because his alone would have been expensive.

"Red, when you go see Alder, I wanna come too. We should take the Subway to Mistralton City. There, we can ask my cousin Skyla, who's the Gym Leader, if she can take us on her cargo plane. She would probably let us, and it'd be a lot easier."

"You know, that's a good idea. Your cousin's a Gym Leader? That's pretty neat. I guess success runs in your family."

"That it does."

Mistralton City, here we come!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I really hope from this chapter on out is good. There are a total of 17 parts, to which were all finished December 17****th****. I'm actually sad, but may plan on working on a sequel. Anywho, on with the story~**

"This ride is really bumpy. Ow."

Red got up to get something out of the magazine rack and bumped his head. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and rubbed where he hit his head. What a sweet Pokémon.

"You said Pikachu was your first Pokémon. How did you acquire it, when in the Kanto region only Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle were the starters?"

"Well, I woke up late so all the starters were taken, and all that was left was a lone Pikachu. I decided that it was a rare thing to occur so I went for it. Now, he did _not_ like me at first, but he grew to love me. I love him as well. He has been my partner since then. How well do you and your partner get along?"

"Well, we are really close. Salacia and I always have fun. I took her to a carnival one time. She won the strength contest. That's the day I won a Victini plushy."

"Oh, that sounds nice. Do carnivals come around often?"

"Not really. Not around these parts, at least. Nimbasa Town is where that's all at. There is a Ferris wheel where you can see to Nimbasa City. There is a Pokémon musical there as well. That's what the whole Elesa thing is about. She wants people to participate in the musical. She thinks people should interact with their Pokémon by means other than battling or just talking. We all should explore various ways to play with our Pokémon. I might not like her too much, but she has a point. Not all Pokémon like the same things. It's best to explore different options so we can learn what they enjoy doing. It's best to make your Pokémon happy compared to yourself."

"You are very insightful, Sephyr. You could teach a lot of people how to treat their Pokémon."

"Yeah, well, you don't know the half of it."

I then filled him in on the whole Team Plasma ordeal. Everything from their plans of liberation down to Ghetsis exploiting N as an innocent teen.

"Well Sephyr, that is a terrible story. I feel bad for the guy."

"Yeah, I know. He always had good intentions all along. Ghetsis just manipulated his thoughts and feelings. He made them seem greater than they were. N is truly a caring guy who I am lucky to have as a friend. I usually trust too many people quickly, but he's one I could trust right off the bat."

"You could trust me, right?"

"Since I knew of you, I think that might have had something to do with it. I could indeed trust you once I met you."

"I trusted you before I met you. Once I see people on tv, I trust them. They battle and get stronger and when they finally make it to the top, that's when I give them props."

We finally reached our destination of Mistralton City. I didn't figure there would be many people getting off at Mistralton but there were. More than half the train got off here. I grabbed Red's hand and led him towards the gym. Once I saw the arches of the edifice, I got excited. We burst through the doors and Skyla nearly immediately jumped up.

"Ooh, a visitor! Are you a challenger? First one all day, if so!"

"Actually, it's just a dowdy visitor and her handsome friend."

Red blushed.

"Oh! Would you guys care for some cookies? I had them sitting out for challengers, but none have come."

"Actually, we came here to ask of you a favor. Red wants to propose a plan to Alder, and it's a mighty fine plan at that. We wanted to know if you could pilot us there so we could get there faster."

"I'd be glad to. I doubt any challengers would show up anyway. Hey Clyde!"

"Yes, Miss Skyla?"

"Would ya mind watching the gym while I'm taking these two to the Champion's Den?"

"It would be my pleasure, Miss Skyla."

"Alrighty!"

We walked to the cargo plane. Skyla began giving instructions before we even got to the thing.

"Okay, there are a few rules I need you guys to follow. No eating on the plane. I really don't want a mess and anything can ruin the new floors in my plane. Not to mention gravity can make you not only drop your food, but drop your stomach as well. I really don't need sick on my floor. I literally bought these floors last month. Keep all appendages inside the motorized vehicle at all times. I won't be held responsible for any lost limbs, and there is no way I'm gonna think up a waiver for you to sign when I'm only taking you to the Elite Four. That's just not my job. Do not be loud, for it can throw off my concentration. It could cause us to spiral out of control and die. Those are the basic rules. Capishe?"

"Of course, Skyla."

"Anything, Miss."

She allowed us to sit near the cockpit. She revved up the engines and checked the mirrors. This will be a fun experience, especially since I've never flown on anything that wasn't a Pokémon. Red looked comfortable. I guess being champion for a few years can change a person. As we started to go up, I felt my stomach lurch.

"Skyla, is your stomach supposed to feel weird when you take off?"

"Yeah, especially for first timers. It's the feeling of leaving ground-level gravity. You'll get used to it after a little while."

I looked out the window and the ground looked like a quaint patchwork quilt. It looked like the ones my grandmother makes. We passed a few farms. I saw the Opelucid gym after a while. We neared the landing platform at the badge-check gates for the Pokémon League.

"Well here we are. I have to get back to the gym now. Take care, guys."

With that, she turned the plane around and started off towards home. We told security that we had to pitch an idea to Alder and they allowed us to pass. That is, after showing proper identification, aka our Pokédexes. We ran up all what seemed like 400 flights of stairs until we reached the door. We opened it and walked in.

"Hey Alder, we need to talk to you about something."

"Now, now, Sephyr. Haven't you learned any manners? It's impolite to burst into ones room without knocking."

It was Ghetsis.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I know I incorporate Red eating a lot in the story, but I'm playing up to his character. It's been a while since writing the chapters up until 15 at this point, so I have to skim through to see if I have to explain anything. So far, nothing in this chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

I gasped. What was he doing here? Where was Alder?

"What the hell are you doing here, Ghetsis? And where's Alder? You have no business being here."

"Ah, being rude, even after I got you your Pokémon back. What a pity. You really know nothing of manners. Your champion is out caring for a sick Pokémon. Needless to say your intrusion isn't very admirable. What would Alder say?"

I'm beginning to wonder why I haven't turned this guy in yet.

"Your champion is coming through the door."

I turned around to see Alder coming through the door with a Tranquill in his arms. I spun to lock onto Ghetsis, but he wasn't there. That's why I haven't turned him in yet. He's so elusive. I ran over to Alder.

"Alder, what happened?"

"I found this Tranquill in Undella Bay. It was hurt in your Pokémon's storm."

So he heard about how I caught it.

"Will it be fine?"

"Yes, but it needs to recover. Why are you here?"

"Red wants to pitch you an idea. Go ahead, Red."

Red nearly hesitated but finally spoke.

"Well, it would be really great if there could be a trainer scheduling session. That's where trainers, gym leaders, and Elite Four members from all around the different regions come together and have battles, contests, and even work together to solve problems. You get to meet all sorts of trainers and see different perspectives. Wouldn't that be awesome?"

"Well, I do like the sound of that. It sounds like fun. You should develop the idea a bit more, and bring up an itinerary. Formulate everything and times and dates and then come back to me with this. You're onto something, Red. It's a pleasure to finally meet you sir."

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine! Would you care if I sat with you and talked some things over?"

"I don't see why not. It would certainly give me something to do."

Red's Pikachu hopped back onto his shoulder. I decided to leave those two to talking. As soon as I left the building, I ran into a familiar face. N. A million questions ran through my mind. What's the surprise? Was he alright? Was he ready for a relationship? Those were just a few main questions. _What on Earth is he doing here? _I hid behind a bush and watched him for a bit. He met with a blue-haired girl who I automatically assumed to be an ace-trainer.

"Marianna, I really like you. I don't mean some petty like-like ordeal, but a love for you. I think about nothing but you. You're always on my mind, just like something else…"

"I love you too, N"

She smiled a sweet smile. It set me off edge.

"Marianna."

He got down on one knee.

"You and I have known each other for a while now, and there's something I'm scared to ask but know I must do it now, or never. Will you marry me?"

"Yes! I will definitely, my beloved N!"

I turned away at this. My heart literally dropped along with tears. I didn't even know what to think about this. Has N been lying this whole time? I confessed to him how I felt and he said he felt the same but couldn't be with me, but now this? Him proposing to someone else? Apparently I mean nothing to him. Am I over-reacting? Frankly, I don't care. I ran off towards Opelucid City, still crying. On Route 10, I met up with Red again.

"Sephyr? Are you ok?"

"No! I'm a train wreck and I don't know what to do."

I was swallowing my salty tears. How could this happen? Once I came-to, I found myself in an embrace with Red. I could tell he wasn't just being sympathetic, but he truly felt bad for me. I felt myself involuntarily pull into his face, and as I was nearing touching his lips with mine, I stopped. I didn't only stop the kiss, but I stopped the hug. What was I doing? Just because the guy I love likes someone else doesn't mean I should go for another Champion. Not to mention the fact I haven't even known this guy for long anyway. I could see the subtle hurt in his expression. It wasn't for me breaking it apart, but it was because I was upset.

"Hey, Sephyr? Wanna get some food? Food normally solves all my problems."

Apparently it does… I'm surprised he isn't fat. Maybe he has a high metabolism.

"Sure, Red."

"Well, you'll have to guide since I am not a native of Unova. Just make it somewhere decent!"

Well this lad doesn't want much. "Druddigon's Diner" is the best eatery in Opelucid. We got our seats and were prompted to order. Red went first.

"I would like five roasted chicken sandwiches, three large ranch fries, two huge potato pancakes, 3 Super Gulps, and a hot-fudge sundae."

I placed my meek order.

"I would like 2 of your chicken strips please, and a large Mountain Dew."

"Would that be all, m'lady?"

"Yes, sir, that would be. Thank you."

And with that he left. N suddenly reappeared in my mind. I could not get that whole scene out of my head. I'm a fun girl. N gets along with me fine. What does that Marianna girl have that I don't? I'm not normally the jealous type but when someone messes with your "man"…

"Sephyr?"

I snapped out of my trance and reawakened.

"Sorry, Red."

After a few minutes of waiting, our food arrived. Red began digging in, quite literally, but I repressed my eagerness to munch. Not only am I not the type to be jealous, but I'm not the type to eat away my problems. I poked at my tenders for a few minutes, then dipped them in ranch dressing and devoured them. I saw Red eyeing my sweet roll, nearly drooling.

"Hey, you gonna eat that?"

And as soon as he asked, he swiped it. I had no time to answer, but I didn't care. I needed to cheer up.

"Hey Red, I thought you were going to talk some things over with Alder?"

"Yeah, I was going to but he was a little busy so I came here to eat but ran into a distraught you, and my plans with Alder kind of deflated. I'm not gonna let you be upset. Why were you that way anyway?"

I stayed silent.

"Long story?"

You don't know the half of it. I just nodded, and he promptly dropped the subject when I brought a new, lighter topic up.

"So Red, are you rich or something? You eat a ton of food. Not to mention you're not fat…"

"Well, being Champion for a while pays, you know. I can afford to eat like I do for a while, though I need to cut back, I agree. As for why I'm not fat, I work out and my metabolism is rather high. What about you? You barely eat anything. That can't be healthy."

"I eat what I need to and splurge on special occasions. Speaking of, isn't the whole Elesa-Nimbasa thing tomorrow?"

"Oh sh-"

He stopped cursing and most likely started it up again in his head. He grabbed for his bag and brought out what looked like Pokégear from the Johto region. He started flipping through pages of what seemed to be memos.

"Yeah… How did I forget something like that? We need to get to Nimbasa Town tonight so we can book a hotel before the events tomorrow."

"A hotel?"

"When there are these big events, camping isn't a good idea. Thieves will get the best of you."

"I dunno what kinda people you have in Kanto but people in Unova are generally nice and wouldn't steal."

"As far as you know but it'd be safer to just book a room."

I finally agreed to what he said, and he was right. You don't know what kind of people will come to these things. They usually appear around big events in movies because many clues point to different people and things get hectic. We packed up all our stuff, which wasn't a lot, and hopped on another subway to get to Nimbasa Town. It took a while but we managed to get back by 8:45 pm. We ran to the nearest hotel because it had started raining. We booked a nice room that was on the second floor. We decided to just rest for the night. We had a long day ahead of us.


	10. Chapter 10

Both Red and I woke up at the same time. We seemed to be in unison for the whole morning. We did everything at the same time. Well, nearly everything, except bathroom responsibilities, but that's common sense. It was about 11:53 by the time we arrived to the location of the event.

I started feeling uneasy suddenly. I haven't spoken to my friends since I've left. What if they're here? They'll surely find me. What to do, what to do?

"Erm, Red? I'm not gonna participate. It should be you! You're the foreigner and us Unovians looove foreigners. Plus I'm not really feeling all that up to battling."

"WHAT? But _you're _the one who was all excited about doing this thing in the first place…"

"That was before I thought about my friends seeing me here. There's no doubt in my mind that they're here. I know I have to eventually face them, and I will, but not today…"

"I guess you're right, though I'm not sure I follow the whole story, but it doesn't matter. I better go and register before the deadline, which is in…. TWO MINUTES!"

Red then sprinted to the sign-up booth. I snuck to the bottom-most bleachers nearest to me. I attached my vest's hood by snapping the buttons into place, then promptly slid it up onto my head. I need to be slightly unnoticeable. I heard a familiar squeak-ish voice whom I recognized to be Bianca's. I stood straight up and started tip-toeing away from the bleachers, then felt someone tapping on my shoulder.

"Yes?"

I said, not turning around, with a false Germanic accent.

"Could you point me to the contestant's corner?"

"Over there."

I pointed behind me, somewhat to my left.

"Thank you! C'mon Cheren!"

I heard Cheren "hmm.." but shrug it off and ran behind the bleachers. That was a close one. I was right, though. They are here. My X-transceiver rang, and it was Cheren. I declined it so it wouldn't attract too much attention. I silenced it as well. I can't be found out. I had always told myself running away from my problems would never work, but some things you just can't help. I'm ignoring my best friends all over a guy I love who's engaged to someone else and someone I just met who I have a lot in common with. They'd be so proud. Sarcasm. One language I'm amazing at. The loudspeaker started booming with a female's voice, another I could make out quite clearly.

"Good afternoon, ladies and 'gents. Welcome to the first annual Pokémon Meet 'n' Greet with yours truly, Elesa from Nimbasa Gym!"

The crowd literally went wild. I'm not the biggest fan of Elesa, but right now, I'm glad she's popular. It takes my friend's attention away from me. I continued sneaking onward, still behind the bleachers, when I saw the silhouette of someone.

"Going somewhere?"

I sighed and took my hood down.

"I really don't wanna hear it, Cheren."

"Well too bad. You blow off Bianca and myself and you expect everything to stay peachy keen. The world doesn't work that way, Sephyr, and you know that."

"Now be nice to her, Cheren."

Bianca trilled. I groaned, knowing I was going to get the talking-to of a lifetime.

"Bianca, this has gone far enough. She obviously wants to be separated from us. It's about time she got what she wants, like always."

Yeowtch. That hurt.

"Cheren! You know she doesn't want that! She may be a bit harsh and ignore us, but knowing her, it's for a good reason."

Thanks for sticking up for me, but you coulda done it a tad differently.

"Bianca, if by good, you mean selfish, then yes. Good intentions."

Hello? I'm still here. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes, and as much as I wanted to hold back, I couldn't.

"Cheren, you obviously don't know me well enough. You don't know what I go through every day."

By this time, I was crying. I'm such a crybaby.

"I'm in love with someone who's never going to love me back and it hurts. It hurts so much and-"

"You don't think I don't know what that's like? Trust me. I know what it's like more than you'd think."

"At least you're not in love with your alleged rival. There. I've said it."

"You're in love with Ghetsis?"

Bianca sure knows how to lighten a moment. This time, no sarcasm.

"No, silly. I am with N though."

I sniffled and wiped my eyes.

"He's really such a good guy, and everyone hates him for it. He was manipulated by Ghetsis when he was young, but people only take into effect what he's actually done. Pokémon liberation alone is technically what should happen, but certain Pokémon know humans and love us as much as we love them. It's hard to let go of a loved one. We all know that. And to top it all off, I really shouldn't love him. He told me he liked me back after I told him how I felt. I told him when I ran off, which I'm sorry for but I figured you guys'd make fun of me for it… He said he liked me, technically, but he didn't wanna be together until he deciphers humans more and rights his wrongs. I met Red more than once and befriended him quite quickly. Outside of the Champion's Den, I saw N with an ace-trainer named Marianna. That's when he was proposing to her. He seemed really serious and she did too. I ran away from them, and Red met back up with me again. We've been travelling since and then we arrived here. You're pretty much caught up. Oh, besides the fact I was kidnapped by some weird organization who calls themselves "Team Rocket". Ghetsis, yes, Ghetsis rescued me. I was in Kanto though, so I don't know why he'd be there. But I met Red there and he needed to talk to Alder about something so we travelled here, then all other events fell after. NOW you're all caught up."

I was out of breath, and they looked both confused and taken aback.

"N? The dummy who wanted you gone?"

"Sephyr, you have horrible taste in men."

"Yes, Bianca, that N. And Cheren, please. I like who I like, just how you like who you like. Shall I start comparing?"

He started turning red. He likes me but he doesn't know I know. Either that or he pretends I don't know.

"No…"

I smiled that I had my friends back. They needn't apologize because I should have just been upfront with them in the first place.

"And that concludes battle number 1! Battle number two consists of Corbin and Cheren! Come on up here, guys."

"Well, that's my cue."

Cheren ran up to his battle position and rose up to the podium thing. I'm not sure what they call it here. Once Corbin took his station, the battle began. These battles are just one-on-one. It was a unique idea, but I'd want at least a back-up Pokémon. Cheren sent out his Liepard, and Corbin sent out Chandelure. Well, Cheren had the upper-hand, but who knows what kind of moves his Chandelure knew?

"Alright, begin!"

Elesa blew the whistle, thus beginning the battle.

"Liepard, use _Night Slash._"

Liepard bared its claws and a dark purple and red glow encased its paw. It slashed at the Chandelure, making a direct hit. Chandelure used _Fire Blast_ without the call of its trainer. Corbin just smirked.

"When you understand your Pokémon, they know which moves to use and when. Looks like you're not even that close to your Liepard."

Cheren's face hardened, obviously angry at Corbin's words. He played right into his trap. What Corbin said was a lie though. Liepard was the first Pokémon Cheren caught with the help of his Snivy. I know what Cheren was thinking. I knew him too well.

"Little do you know about battling."

He pushed his glasses up, smirking.

"I've worked with Liepard for a long time now. I know his strengths and weaknesses. I know when he's feeling up or down. I understand him more than you think. My Liepard and I trust each other. I exclaim the attack because I'm not fearful whether the other trainer can counter it. I'm confident that my Liepard will prevail. If he doesn't, no big loss. I've learned along the way that it's not about brute strength. It's about learning with your Pokémon. The experiences you share should be memorable. With that being said, Liepard, use _Night Slash_ again!"

Liepard gently spoke his name and his paw glew again. Corbin spoke his attack this time.

"Chandelure! Use _Payback_!"

Chandelure began glowing a bright fuschia, but it was too late. _Night Slash _had struck already, and Chandelure fell to the ground. It tried to levitate again, but to no avail. The battle was over.

"The winner is Cheren!"

That's what I admire about Cheren. He really does care about his Pokémon. It's not about whether your Pokémon knows its moves and can use them without the help of its trainer, but more about working with your Pokémon, and Cheren knows that. When he came back over, Bianca hugged him.

"You did wonderful, Cheren! I really admire you!"

Cheren blushed this time.

"So Sephyr, when are you going to battle? What number are you?"

I hesitated, but had to confess.

"Well, actually, I didn't enter because I didn't want you to see me and get mad at me…"

"We would have understood your position at the beginning. We don't judge, remember? We're your best friends. Trust us."

"I know. I was kind of selfish. I mean, I _can _trust you. If it makes you feel better, I never told Red either. I kind of held back as well. It was more of a personal matter. I'm sorry, guys."

"Hey Sephyr, I'm number 20… oh…hey."

Red reluctantly came over, unknowing whether or not I was ok.

"They understand, Red. I should have known that from the start. Too bad I didn't sign up. This is an awesome opportunity, and I'm missing out."

"You don't have to, you know."

His hand grabbed onto my shoulder.

"I could pull some strings for you."

"I really couldn't ask you to, Alder."

I'd be acting on impulse. I'll be right back."

And like a swish of a lamb's tail, he was over at the sign-up booth, talking to the lady in charge.

"What kind of battle do you think is going to occur? Which Pokémon are you going to use?"

Bianca kept asking me what I thought would happen.

"Bianca, this is all going to be a surprise. I don't even know yet."

Alder came back after a few minutes.

"Did you sign her up?"

"Yes, I did Cheren. They didn't need you to register a Pokémon either, Sephyr. She's a fan of surprises."

"Did you find out any information on the trainer I'm battling?"

"Yeah, number 20. Ha, Sephyr. It's you and Red."

Red and I just looked at each other. This is going to be an interesting turn of events.

_**AN: I suck at battle scenes. I know, I know, it's kind of dumb to have her face Red first off, but I guess I wasn't thinking. Sorry about that D: I hope you still liked it!**


	11. Chapter 11

After the first 10 battles, the day's events would cease until tomorrow. Cheren told us all about how he felt after the 10th battle was done, while we were at lunch.

"I got so pissed. Some random guy can't tell me how close I am to my Pokémon."

I immediately thought of N. He can tell how close trainers are to their Pokémon. I set him aside, and continued listening on. I'm getting better at this.

"Liepard is my right-hand man. Serperior is my side-kick. We kick ass together. Pokémon training is all about partnership and hard work, not just companionship. I felt like I could seethe when he put my Liepard down. He thought he was _so _much better than I was."

Bianca was intensely listening to every sound Cheren made, but I snapped her right back into the real world once I started talking.

"I knew you'd get mad. I admire that you feel so strongly about your Pokémon and their abilities, and the fact that you can control your emotions way better than anyone else I know. Actually, I'll be right back."

I left my two best-friends at our table while I went to call my mother.

"Sephyr? How are you? I haven't heard much from you in a while."

"I'm great, mom. I'm with Cheren and Bianca in Nimbasa. We're competing in the Battle Challenge here. Well, Cheren and I are. Even Red from Kanto is here. How exciting is that? Though I rarely ever see his Pikachu with him, and as far as I know, they're inseparable."

"Well, maybe he's going to use his Pikachu in the Battle Challenge."

"You might be right. I'm the one who gets to battle him. If he's gonna use electric, then I know which Pokémon I'm gonna use."

"Yeah, good choice. I know you'll do great honey. I have to go finish laundry, but try to visit home more often, 'kay? Love you."

"Love you too, mom."

I walked back over to the table.

"I know which Pokémon I'm gonna use."

"Tell us!"

Bianca doesn't care if she imposes.

"No, it's a surprise. Let's just say it's not my usual strategy. Not when my mom and I both think we know what Red's Pokémon's going to be."

We finished eating in silence, then decided to go to Nimbasa Town for the Ferris wheel.

"Haha, Bianca there's no way they'd let all 3 of us get in one car at a time."

"No sense in not trying. We're best-friends; they have to make an exception for this!"

Cheren and I just chuckled. We haven't hung out like this in so long. Not since our journey first started. It's hard counting all of the months. Tomorrow's the first day of Winter.

"Hey guys, after all this battling is done with, we should go to Iccirus City and make Snow-angels and Snowkémon."

Bianca grabbed Cheren's and my arms and pulled us into the car. The Ferris wheel started up, and the manager guy yelled at us.

"You kids know there shouldn't be more than two kids on them Ferris wheel cars!"

We just giggled at the man. I felt bad but I had to admit it was funny. We laughed nearly the whole time. It was nice spending time with my best friends. When we reached the top, the lights to the rest of Nimbasa City began glowing. It was such a beautiful sight. I remember when N and I first rode the Ferris wheel. It was at night as well, and I swear the stars were the brightest I had ever seen them as. It was magical.

It was my time to battle. There were so many Pokémon; Cinccino, Emolga, Zebstrika, Emboar, etc. Red looked ready as well. We both took our positions, heavily breathing. This battle that's going to take place will be one to remember. Red brought out a whistle, and blew it. A faint sound emitted from the musical device. It was a similar instrument to the PokéFlute. A drop of perspiration fell down my cheek. I could feel my heart pounding. As I had thought, his Pikachu came into view. It was charging towards the stadium, using _Volt Tackle._

"So Sephyr."

Red called out.

"Which Pokémon am I going to have the pleasure of facing today?"

There was no doubt in my mind of who it's always been.

"Go!"

I yelled as I tossed my Pokéball towards the grassy stadium.

Out came my loveable partner. Her whiskers were twitching with excitement and there was a certain gleam in her eye.

"Red, meet my partner, Salacia."

I'm not the kind of person who necessarily plays to advantages. I like a challenge. Pikachu's cheeks surged with electricity and Salacia showed off her horn. These two were ready, and so were Red and I.

"Pikachu! _Volt Tackle_!"

Pikachu's electricity wrapped around his body. As Pikachu lunged forward, a yellow streak was following.

"Use _Ice Beam_!"

A crystal blue-colored ice flew towards Pikachu. It hit the tip of his tail, but that's all. _Volt Tackle_ hit Salacia, and she stumbled. Lightning coursed through her body. This can only mean paralysis. You can see that Pikachu got his point across.

"Sephyr, you're playing to my advantages. At a start glance, you'd think it was redundant. Along my journey, I've learned that that's one of the only ways to win. We only have one chance to prove ourselves, so let's make this great!"

He sounded like a gym leader. He was right though.

"_Razor Shell_!"

Oh how I was hoping it would work. Ever since Salacia evolved into a Samurott, she's had to use her arm and leg spikes, and the horn on her head. Her scalchop morphed into a weapon/armor system. She ran towards Pikachu and slashed at it.

"Use _Agility_!"

Pikachu starter running fast.

"Focus… Strike whenever you see fit."

She held up for a moment, then finally made her move. She clashed down and hit Pikachu directly in the forehead. Pikachu clamped his forehead and dizzily tried to walk, but to no avail.

"_Hydro Pump_!"

A gush of water came from Salacia. It hit Pikachu.

"_Razor Shell_ again!"

She came crashing down. Pikachu dropped to the ground. I had won.

"And our winner is our very own Sephyr and her Samurott!"

The crowd cheered.

"Congratulations, Sephyr."

Red walked over with Pikachu in his arms. I recalled Salacia. He held out his hand, and I took it. The shake of respect. We walked away from the battlefield. The day's events were done. Tomorrow should be fun. I saw Alder's bushy hair turn to reveal his face.

"You did wonderful, both of you!"

I smiled at Alder's kind words. We battled well, that's for sure. I knew his Pikachu was awesome, but he's really powerful.

"You know, I'm pretty deflated that I lost the first round, but I'm glad you get to continue on."

"It's weird how Salacia defeated your Pikachu that fast, though."

"Well, you gotta remember that _Volt Tackle_ takes some energy to do, which won't allow Pikachu to do his full potential. When Pikachu entered the stadium, he was using _Volt Tackle_, which depleted some of his health a bit. Not the best strategy, but by far the quickest."

Red really does know how to think ahead after all.

"I'm gonna take my buddy to the Pokémon Center then go to the hotel room. I'll be there if you wanna come back tonight. I'd understand if you wanted to celebrate with your friends. Salacia is, as I'd assumed, very powerful."

He left for the Pokémon Center.

"Yeah! Let's go celebrate with ice cream! Cheren's treat!"

She grabbed my arm, pulling me.

"Hey!"

Cheren ran after us, Bianca giggling.

We sat down in the 50's style booth, eating ice cream and drinking milkshakes.

"You know, Cheren, you really didn't have to pay for all of this."

"Yeah, I know, but Bianca already said I would."

He casted a dark glance at Bianca. She laughed nervously.

"So why not? You're my best friend after all."

Bianca's face fell, and Cheren sighed.

"One of my best friends."

She became chipper once again.

"A toast, to Sephyr's supreme victory!"

"Bianca! I only won the first round. Calm down. I know I won against Red, but it was still the first round. There are lots of other really powerful trainers to battle. Don't make a big deal of it."

Cheren piped up.

"Don't underestimate yourself. You know you're super powerful as well. You didn't beat the Champion of Unova by chasing Butterfrees. Yeah, there are other trainers that are strong as well, but you're still you."

By this time, my ice cream had gone. I picked up my milkshake and stood up.

"I'm tired guys. Sorry. I'm gonna go back to my room."

Neither of them said anything as I walked out. When I reached the room, Red was asleep on the couch. I snuck past him and sat on the bed. I opened the laptop available in the room. (It's attached by a chain in the wall, by the way. You don't know how many of these things would be stolen if it weren't.)

I went to my hotmail and signed in. 20 new emails. 11 from my mom, 2 from Professor Juniper, 7 from Bianca, and one from N.

"_Sephyr,_

_Congratulations on your success at_

_The Battle Challenge. I'll give you_

_a hint as to where I was recently._

_Let me remind you not to look for me._

_I won 21 consecutive battles on the_

_Battle subway. I beat Ingo_

_And Emmet. I saw you beat_

_The famous Red from Kanto. You're_

_Friends with him as well, I assume._

_I bet you can't wait until that surprise._

_The pleasant one._

'_Till next time._

_~N"_

What am I supposed to do now? He broke my heart and is all happy about it. Well, granted that he doesn't know that I know, but that's beside the point. I decided to respond, though.

"_N.  
>Yeah. I did fine. And no,<br>I really don't care about the  
>stupid surprise.<br>~Sephyr"_

I had to be short with him. The pleasant surprise has to be that he's getting married. How is this supposed to be pleasant for me? While I was pondering, N was typing. I had another email from N.

"_Sephyr,  
>What's wrong? You're usually<br>in a sublime mood. You're usually  
>so elated you can't come down. Don't<br>make me come see you and cheer you up…  
>~N"<em>

I couldn't help myself.

"_N,  
>Just leave me alone. What<br>makes you think that seeing  
>you will make things better?"<em>

This was getting intense. The sooner he writes back, the better. I'll be able to get over him easier. Another email.

"_Sephyr-  
>You're being really hurtful.<br>I thought you liked me…  
>~N"<em>

Now he's done it.

"_N.  
>You thought I liked you?<br>It's the other way around.  
>I thought you liked me until<br>I saw you and 'Marianna'  
>outside of the Champion's Den.<br>I heard it all. I couldn't take it.  
>Just leave me alone. Quit<br>bothering me.  
>~Sephyr"<em>

After that, I closed the laptop and drifted off to sleep.

**AN: I know, I know, I'm overly dramatic. Let me spoil something: She cries a lot throughout the story. It's kind of apparent already, but still. **


	12. Chapter 12

When I woke up, I had the blanket over me. I remembered going to sleep without the blanket.

"You looked cold, so I put a cover on you last night."

Pikachu was asleep on the radiator. Apparently he got cold last night too.

"Well thanks. How's he doing?"

I motioned towards the sleeping electric mouse Pokémon.

"Oh, yeah. He's fine. He's endured worse, let me tell you."

I smiled, gleeful about his care for his buddy.

"How would you like a celebratory breakfast?"

His face lit up, then looked puzzled.

"But there's nothing for me to celebrate…"

"Yeah, there is. You did amazingly yesterday. Wake Pikachu up and get ready."

I skipped over to my area and grabbed everything and put it away. I went to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. Once I looked presentable, I re-entered the 'living quarters'. My eyes scaled Red up and down. Why haven't I noticed how he's so cute?

"Shall we go, Madamoiselle?"

"Oui, let's!"

We picked a random restaurant for breakfast. Red ordered first.

"I'd like 3 pancakes and a tea."

"Okay darlin'. And you, ma'am?"

"The same, please."

"Your order will be right out."

"Thanks."

As soon as she left, I had to ask.

"Red, why did you order the same amount as I do? You usually eat boatloads."

"It's a nice start to not eating as much."

"I have to agree with you there."

Our food came out not long after.

"A tip is to eat slower so you feel fuller faster. It's a proven fact. It digests quicker as well."

It seemed as if Red actually took my advice and ate it slowly. He's making improvements. I'd look at him, and he glanced at me occasionally, smiling. I'd smile back, but trying to stifle it all the same. I really was enjoying Red's company, since I couldn't have N's.

"You're a really laid-back person, Sephyr. You and I get along so well. I have some unfortunate news, though."

I tensed up.

"What?"

"I have to go back to Kanto soon. I mean, like, really soon. Today, to be exact."

I didn't know how to feel. Once I start liking someone else, they have to go.

"But why? Why can't you stay?"

"I'm a champion, which means I need to be back at home. I need to be there for important decisions and plus I'll bet there are challengers waiting for my return."

My face fell, along with my head. Once we were done, we went outside.

"And this is where we depart, Sephyr. I'll miss you, but I doubt this will be our last time seeing each other. I also have to plan out the Trainer thing."

He craned his head, lifted my chin up, and kissed me gently.

"'Til next time, _mon chére."_

He released his Charizard and climbed on the back of it. His wings flapped, causing dirt and grass to fly. Once they were in the air, they were set on going to Kanto. I'll miss Red. I started walking towards Route 16, when I looked up and saw the same familiar tea-green hair.

"You're getting awfully cozy there, aren't you?"

"Shut your trap, Ghetsis. What I do is none of your business. Now, if you'd kindly make like a tree and leaf me alone."

"Oh haha, you're very punny, Sephyr. You're more of a monster than I am, and that's saying something. You broke the heart of my son."

"Shut up, fat lard. For one, he broke _my _heart, and for two, what would you care about N for? You never even cared for him. You manipulated him to no ends. I'm going to ignore you now because I know I can't turn your ass in. You're too elusive and I know as soon as I turn my back, you'll disappear."

"How do you know I'm not just a figment of your imagination?"

"Well, my imagination could not come up with something as ugly as you are."

"Why you insolent little-"

We heard rustling in the bushes. We looked, and it was a Petilil. I returned my gaze to Ghetsis but the bastard left. Again. You'd think I'd learn by now. As I was walking along, I got to thinking. The Shadow Triad could be playing an illusion on me. I know Ghetsis can project his being with their help. There's no way he would want to be seen and be possibly caught, so he needs to get his point across. And the whole thing of him disappearing. I dunno why I'm playing detective, but it got me thinking. Was the whole N thing also an illusion? I shook it off because why would Ghetsis want to mess with me? Wait! He helped me earlier. Is he playing around with me because he hates me so much? I had to stop thinking about it. I was getting a migraine. I decided to check my mail on my X-Transceiver. Oh joy, another from the notorious N.

"_Sephyr,  
>What on Earth are you referring to?<br>I've never met a Marianna in my life.  
>You were probably tired. Either<br>that or my… Ghetsis… set something  
>up. When I say something to someone,<br>as I did with you, I stick to that. I'm not  
>one to keep secrets, and I thought you knew<br>me better than that but I guess I was wrong.  
>Let me know when you're not mad at me so<br>we can talk. I miss you a lot, Sephyr.  
>More than you believe.<br>~N"_

I do have to say what he's saying seems accurate. Not to mention I had already suspected this. Though, why would Ghetsis want to play tricks on me? Nothing makes sense anymore. I had to get back to the Battle Challenge. I ran to the location and met back up with my friends.

"Sorry for just leaving like I did, guys. I had to think things over. I'm gonna use Lemon."

I forgot to mention I switched out some Pokémon while I was at the Pokémon Center. Lemon's my Typhlosion. She was born from my cousin Sakura's Typhlosion, Cynder. She hasn't battled in a while so I thought it's about high time she battled before she became rusty. I walked over to the sign-up booth.

"Hi, I'm Sephyr. I need to know my number and opponent, please."

"Oh, you're number one. Your opponent's Ferdinand."

"Thank you."

I walked back over to my friends. I would have been surprised that Bianca wasn't talking for once, but she looked as if she were about to fall asleep.

"I'm the first battle."

Just as I said that, Elesa's voice boomed over the stadium.

"Hello, folks! Welcome all to the third day of the Battle Challenge! I'm your host, Elesa from Nimbasa's gym. Let's get this day going!"

The crowd started cheering again. I wondered what kind of Pokémon Ferdinand would have in store for me.

"Please come up, Sephyr and Ferdinand!"

A handsome boy about the age of myself walked up to his position, and I decided to take mine. We rose up as he began to speak.

"Hello, Sephyr. It's nice to meet you. When choosing Pokémon, I always say, 'Ladies first.'"

I nodded, and clutched the ball I was going to throw.

"Go, Lemon!"

The red vapor released my Typhlosion from her encasement. She roared in belief that she could triumph.

"Go, Danger!"

When his Pokémon was released, I couldn't believe my eyes. The cerulean color of its skin glistened in the sunlight. Its pearly dagger-esque teeth glimmered malevolently. Its cinnabar spikes echoing around its body. Its red eyes looked at Lemon as if Lemon could be easily defeated, giving its type advantage. It was a Feraligatr.

"I've been around many different regions. You aren't the only special one here, toots."

This guy's attitude got on my last nerve. No one said I was special. They might be rarer here than in other regions, specifically Johto, but there's no way in hell I'd let this guy take me out. Not without a fight.

"Lemon, use _Rock Tomb_!"

Lemon raised some of the field in smallish boulders and forced them at Danger. They seemed to do a bit of damage but this battle was far from over.

"Danger, _Aqua Tail_!"

Water shifted around his tail. Once it fully covered, which was a matter of seconds, it slammed against Lemon's back. She fell to the ground, looking hurt. She struggled getting up but managed.

"_Blast Burn_!"

Lemon stopped to concentrate. Little wisps of fire surrounded her; hues of red, orange, white and blue. They were flung towards Danger. I of all people know fire-type attacks aren't usually effective against water-types, but powerful moves such as this can do a great deal of damage. Ferdinand chuckled. What a pompous ass!

"Danger, use _Hydro Cannon_!"

My eyes grew in terror. I knew it was all over for poor Lemon. She already endured substantial injuries, but a powerful water-type attack on a fire-type such as herself will finish her off. I still have some faith in her. Danger's mouth was slightly open. You could see the water starting to form in his mouth. He braced for the powerful attack he was going to have to perform. He released the water at a full blast, knocking Lemon into the wall about 50 feet behind her. With that I knew it was definitely over. Lemon tried her best. That's all I could ask for.

"And our winner is Ferdinand from Hoenn!"

I sprinted over to Lemon and recalled her. Once I was off the battlefield, Cheren ran up to me.

"My supposed partner dropped out of the Battle Challenge. That means I can't compete!"

"What the hell? Can they even do that?"

Alder returned to us.

"Technically, they can. You can't have an odd amount of people battling. They certainly can't have a one-on-one-on-one. That's against their rules."

"But couldn't you talk to them about it? You helped Sephyr get in…"

"Yeah but this isn't a matter a former Champion such as myself could fix. I apologize, Cheren."

He walked over to the bleachers once again.

"Where's Bianca?"

"Asleep. She didn't get a wink of sleep last night. No idea why."

"Oh… Hey I gotta go. Since I'm not in the competition and neither are you, I have no reason to stay. I have to do something anyway. Lemme know who wins, 'kay?"

"'Kay."

I had to get to a library to write back to N. I went back on the subway and traveled to Nacrene City. I rushed right in the gym to Lenora's library.

"_N-  
>Meet me at Accumula Town as soon<br>as soon as you can. I need to talk to you.  
>I'm in Nacrene so I'll be over in Accumula<br>in two shakes of a Mareep's tail.  
>~Sephyr"<em>

Nearly half a minute after, I received an email from N.

"_The sudden niceness is back?  
>I'm still hurt, you know…<br>But anything to understand  
>why you've been so hurtful.<br>~N"_

I quickly logged off and went to the bike shop to borrow a bike. The wind flew through my hair as I pedaled to Accumula. Once I reached Accumula Town, I took the bike to their little bike shop. I waited in front of the Pokémon Center. The town seemed dead today. I started twirling my hair when I saw the familiar hair I wanted to see. N's.

"What did you need to talk about, Sephyr? And why have you been so mean?"

I ran over to him and hugged him, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Huh?"

"I'm so sorry, N! It has been Ghetsis. I always see him, but he disappears. He hates me so much. He wants me out of his life, and out of yours, too."

"Sephyr, that's never going to happen, you know that. No matter what _does _happen though, we'll always be in each other's lives."

I pulled away and N wiped my tears.

"What's all this about asking a Marianna to marry me? You know I'd never do that to you."

"Well I know now. I'm sorry I ever doubted you! I've been so stupid."

N chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

He laughed even harder.

"Sorry, sorry, I don't mean to laugh but… Were you… jealous?"

I scoffed.

"You're an ass, N."

I started laughing too.

"C'mon, you know me, I only jest."

"Yeah, I know. To be truthful, I was a bit jealous. I mean, after all, I really do like you. It just hurt when I thought you had lied to me when you said you liked me too."

"I'm glad you know I was far from lying."

A small silence made me shudder.

"Ok, N. Where's my pleasant surprise?"

"Hm?"

"The one you _promised_ I'd get once I saw you again."

"Oh, I thought you didn't care about the pleasant surprise."

"Stop teasing. I'm serious. I've been _dying_ to know."

He smiled that adorable smile. I couldn't help but to grin as well.

"You really want it? I'll have you know it's worth waiting for…"

"No, sir, I want it now!"

"Ok, close your eyes."

I did what was asked. I felt his hand brush my cheek. Little sparks were felt when he did it. It felt… nice. He cupped my chin in his hand like Red did, only his seemed somewhat more gentle. His lips met mine, and it was the softest kiss I could ever imagine. This happened to be the best moment of my life, at the time. When he broke apart, he started talking.

"I think I'm ready for you now. We've both waited so long for this moment, and it has finally arrived."

Tears of joy started escaping their shell. I lunged towards N and nearly knocked him down with a hug.

"You have no idea how long I have been hoping this would finally happen. In all honesty, I love you, N."

"I love you too, Sephyr."

It seemed like we stayed interlocked in the hug forever. I didn't mind that feeling. That was the best feeling I've ever felt in all my existence.

**AN: YAY! Ferriswheelshipping moment finally! Told you my battle scenes suck :/ Anyway, I hope the rest of the story is better for you!**


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up in N's arms. I smiled at this fact. Never have I awoken in a better place than the arms of the man I love.

"So you're finally up, sleepy head?"

"Sorry about that. If you wanted me to get off you I would have."

"That's why you're still on me."

I twisted around so I faced him. My dream had, quite literally, come true. He pulled me in closer and started kissing me. Love is the best feeling in the world.

"I love you, Sephyr."

He was cradling me, our foreheads embracing. I can't express how glad I am that he loves me and the fact we're finally together.

"I love you too, N."

I snuggled against his chest. I was irritated when my X-Transceiver went off. Cheren and Bianca.

"I'll get out of your way for the call."

"No, N. We gotta do this together."

I answered the call.

"Hey, guys. Before you say anything, I need you guys to meet me in Accumula Town's Pokémon Center. It's really important."

I hung up before anything could be said. I should get my C-Gear fixed. I need to answer emails more often. I got up to brush my hair and teeth and get dressed. Once I was done and had returned to N, I had noticed he hadn't dressed or brushed his green locks.

"N, you're so silly."

He looked confused, but I sauntered over to him and buttoned his 3rd and 4th from the top buttons on his shirt. I brushed his hair into his average many layers. I put his hat in his bag and my hat in my bag. No hats today. He pushed tufts of my hair behind my ears and studied my eyes. His were seafoam with a hint of leaf green. They reminded me of the ocean in twilight, when the moon was just starting to rise and the sun had already set.

"What are we going to do now, N?"

He cupped his own chin, pondering the thought.

"Well, you've never been out of the region, have you?"

"Technically I have when I was kidnapped by Team Rocket. Long story. Anyway, I have been."

"Oh, well, would you like to visit another region?"

Being in another region with my beloved N sounded amazing, actually. Plus, I need to visit Red and tell him everything worked to my advantage. Some bad things caused a massively good thing to happen.

"Hey N, can we go to Kanto? I need to meet up with Red. I was a bit distraught and-"

"Say no more. We can ride the Royal Unova tonight."

He smiled down at me. It's unnatural how he's so tall.

"So tell me, mysterious N, what does the N stand for?"

"Well, Miss Moone, my full name is Natural Harmonia Gropius. If you need to know anything else, just ask."

I couldn't think of anything, so I decided to leave for the store. I picked up some eggs, bacon and a half gallon of the freshest Sitrus berry juice. I fried egg whites and the bacon for both N and me. He ate with such gusto. I guess I still have a knack for cooking, despite eating out a lot with Red. I then thought about Red kissing me. I wonder what's going to happen once we get there.

Once the clock chimed 7:00 pm, N and I boarded the ship. There were a few other couples there as well. You can tell the couples, even without them being all on each other like a few other couples were. I had never been on the Royal Unova, but N definitely has. He decided to give me a tour.

"And in that room to your immediate left is the arcade room. They have games and prizes and even pizza. I swear it's the best pizza I've ever had."

"Where's the hot tub room again?"

N laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's right down there. The changing rooms are across the hall from it."

We split at the changing rooms. I changed into my pink and white frilled bikini. When I entered the room, I saw some girls oogling at my N. He was in some white trunks with little green flowers. I grabbed his arm and led him away from the ooglers. He started blushing slightly.

"Is the heat too much for you, N?"

"No, it's just… Never mind."

"No, tell me."

"I've never seen you in a bikini before."

Now that he mentioned it, he hasn't. I never thought it would be a big deal, but I flushed as well. I suddenly felt self-conscious. I just walked in the water, glad my body was covered mostly by the water and jets. N slid in beside me, and held my hand. I tilted my head on his shoulder so the girls would know N's my man. He's not free. The warm waters felt really nice. They were relaxing me and releasing my tension. I felt my face turn even redder from the vapors. I started drifting off, but N shook me awake.

"Huh? Oh, sorry N. It's just really relaxing here."

"It's fine, love. We should get out before we're wrinkly. We'll be in Johto soon."

"Johto?"

"We have to take the Magnet Train from Johto to Kanto."

I got out and changed into my clothes. I blow-dried my hair and made sure it wasn't all over the place. The ship came to a slow halt and everyone got off. I called my friends right after. Neither of them answered, though. I feel like crap now that I blew them off again. I am such a horrible friend. N took me to Goldenrod City, which is where the Magnet Train is located. It was a rather bumpy ride, I might add. It seemed like a hop to get off of the train, so N helped me off. We were apparently in Saffron City.

"While we're in Saffron, we should go a bit east to Lavender Town. We should visit The Pokémon Memorial Building."

"That sounds wonderful."

We started walking east towards Lavender Town. I saw a tall building just like the one in Goldenrod City in Johto.

"What exactly are those buildings here for, N?"

"They're Radio Towers. We have one back in Castelia City as well. This one here I utterly despise. It sickens me to no end."

"Why? Isn't it just like all the other ones?"

"…They tore down Pokémon Tower."

"What was Pokémon Tower?"

"It was a resting place for all the fallen Pokémon. The Pokémon Memorial Building replaced it. It's right over there."

When he told me what the Radio Tower replaced, I went numb. Why would they replace Pokémon Tower with something so frivolous?

"That's so…so…"

Tears started welling up in my eyes just at the thought. I looked over at N just to see him the same way.

"So this is the Memorial Building? It's really nice."

"Yes, yes, it's the only good thing that came from that Radio Tower. Welcome, I'm Mr. Fuji, the caretaker."

"Lovely to meet you, sir."

N shook his hand with zeal.

"You too, young man. You as well, Miss."

There were tombs with miniature statues of the Pokémon they were holding. I felt stray tears fall to my chin. All these poor Pokémon aren't around anymore. I know the first thing I wanted to do when we were to go back to Unova. I wanted to visit Celestial Tower. When I was about to leave to find Red, I had to ask Mr. Fuji something.

"How did you feel when you found out they were putting a Radio Tower where Pokémon Tower was?"

"I was devastated. That was the home of my partner. He was moved to the catacombs. The catacombs are off-limits to civilians, though."

"Oh, I see. One other question. Do you know where Red is?"

"Our champion resides south of us, in Pallet Town."

"N? Did Mr. Fuji say where exactly Red lives?"

"Erm, no."

We had been looking around for Red for nearly half an hour.

"Maybe we should just go to this laboratory and ask."

I heeded N's words and followed him into the lab.

"Hello? Hello!"

"Yes, who's there?"

We heard a distant shuffling coming our way. An older-looking man appeared before us.

"My name is Samuel Oak. What can I do for you?"

"Granpa, who's at the door?"

A younger man who looked just about a few years older than N or me was beside Professor Oak.

"Why, hello there."

He took my hand and kissed it. N got a little red in the face and cleared his throat. The boy stopped and just glowered at N. I broke the awkward silence.

"We were wondering if you knew where Red lived?"

"Oh, Ashy-Boy lives next to me. I'm Gary, by the way. You can call me Blue, if you'd like."

"You said Ash, not Red. Two completely different people."

Whoo, N's got himself a little attitude. I'm so proud! Gary just crossed his arms, mimicking N's stance.

"Eh, so Gary or Blue or whatever…Is Red just a nickname then?"

"Sure is. He wears a lot of red, and I mostly used to just wear blue. The name doesn't really apply anymore, me being a researcher now, but Ash and I have always been rivals. I can take you to him."

N scoffed.

"Sure."

He led us to a big white house with scarlet shutters and a black roof. A woman was outside, gardening.

"Hey Delia, is Ash home?"

"Oh, hello Gary and Gary's friends. Yes, he's up in his room. You can go on up."

A Mr. Mime was helping her garden. N told me that was the name of the Pokémon. Gary led us upstairs to a room.

"Hey Ash."

"Oh, hey."

He was at a desk, working at a laptop. Pikachu was asleep on his bed.

"I met this really interesting and pretty girl. I was just doing research and-"

When he saw me, he quickly closed his laptop.

"Oh, hey Sephyr."

I only glimpsed the screen for a short time before he shut it. I swear I saw a picture of myself.

"Hi, Red."

Once again, N looked pissed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um, can I talk to you alone?"

Everyone's eyes opened a bit more at the final word. Ash took me to his living room.

"So, what's up?"

"Well, the guy I was referring to, N, is upstairs. He's my…boyfriend."

He looked crestfallen.

"We worked everything out, and found out his father interfered with us, thus making things horrible. The reason I'm in Kanto is because N suggested we should visit another region. I chose this region so I could see you."

"Oh…that's nice. I have to go, though. Busy. Have fun."

He left his house. Gary and N came down the stairs.

"I gotta go calm Ash down now. 'Bye!"

Gary raced after Ash. N and I left as well. Ash's mom wasn't outside anymore, and neither was Mr. Mime.

"What was all that about?"

N inquired.

"I dunno, honestly."

I haven't spoken to Ash in a few days. Not since I told Ash about N and me. Was he jealous? I remembered what he said about the girl he previously met. I'm positive I saw a picture of myself. N woke up. We ended up camping out in Viridian Forest. I looked at my X-Transceiver. Uh-oh. Cheren's Birthday! I quickly typed up an email.

"_Hey, Cher-Bear!_

_Happy Birthday! I'm sorry_

_I couldn't make it to Unova _

_for your birthday. I'm such a _

_terrible friend. :( I love you though!_

_~Sephyr"_

I honestly felt bad that I couldn't make it to Unova in time for his Birthday. At least he still had Bianca.

"N…I feel bad. Today's Cheren's Birthday and I can't be there for him."

"I'm sorry, Sephyr. He's one of your best childhood friends. It's my fault."

"Nonsense."

I crawled over to N and kissed him softly. I lied against him, snuggling him. I could get used to a lifetime of this, but other things had to be done. I noticed a familiar Pokémon searching for food. It was a Pikachu. Oh how awesome would it be if I caught a Kanto Pokémon? I stood up and went over to my bag. I had some Pokémon food I could give it. I held out my hand.

"Here, Pikachu. I have some food for you."

Its ears twitched, startled by the sound of my voice. Its ears then reared back, making the poor creature obviously scared of me. I sat the food down and backed away. It was hesitant to step forward, but did all the same. It got happy and cooed its name. N piped up.

"Hey, Pikachu. Wanna travel with Sephyr and me?"

It just looked at N for a minute then started nodding merrily. After it was done eating, it hopped up into my arms. I asked myself a question aloud.

"What should I call it?"

"Her. The Pikachu's a girl. See the tip of her tail? It's kind of heart-shaped, therefore she's a girl."

"Oh, okay. What should I name you?"

"Pika Pi!"

"Aww, okay. Your new name is Pika Pi!"

We both giggled. I reached for my bag and pulled out a few pink and white ribbons. I tied one on her tail, one around her neck, and one on her ear.

"You're lucky, Sephyr. This one's a different color."

I looked at her a little bit closely and noticed not only did she have a tuft of fur on her head, but she is a bit more orange than Ash's Pikachu.

"So, does this mean she's shiny?"

"Yep."

I pulled the love ball my cousin from Johto gave me and clicked the button.

"Pika, I have to use this ball in order to catch you, okay?"

She nodded, understandingly. I tossed the ball at her, the clasp gently touching her forehead, the crimson light enveloping her. The ball shook once then became still. I immediately started giggle-dancing, happy I had caught such a rare find. The ball began shaking again, and released Pika from her ball. I squatted.

"You're like Ash's 'Chu, aren't you? You don't like being in a ball?"

She just shook her head. I patted her and sighed contently.

When we exited the Pokémon Center, I started giggle-dancing again. My C-Gear had been fixed! I checked my email.

"_Sephyr…Bianca and I…_

_We….we…"_

I nearly dropped my C-Gear in shock.

"N, we have to go!"

"I'm sorry, Sephyr! So, so, so sorry!"

"You should be. You took advantage of a confused Cheren."

Bianca started sobbing into my shoulder. Literally a shoulder to cry on.

"N, you stay here with B."

Pika hopped off my lap and into N's. I knocked on Cheren's door, slightly opening it.

"It's open…literally."

I opened his door all the way, revealing his candle-lit room. I almost bumped into one, only to notice it was a Litwick.

"Cheren, I know you didn't mean for it to happen. I know she took advantage of you but-"

"Sephyr, she didn't take advantage of me."

He turned my way. His features looked sinister in the candle's glow.

"She just looked…so amazing. I didn't have anyone there at all. You had up and went with N. No one knew where you went. Even Skyla and your mom came to ask. I was kind of depressed and I thought she truly cared. I was surprised at first, then thought I should have fun. I had drunk a little as well, but I don't regret a single minute of it."

I only looked down. I feel as if I've been let in on a huge secret. Way bigger than my own about liking N. Bianca came in.

"Sephyr, I-"

"Save it."

I only got up and left the room. I slammed the door behind me. I heard N follow me, but I quickened my pace.

"Sephyr, wait! What happened?"

I finally spun around.

"He said he _meant_ for it to happen."

"You're making a big deal of nothing-"

"Nothing? He could have called me!"

N finally started getting a little angry.

"Oh yeah? Most of the time when your _friends _call you, you ignore them! I honestly can't see how you guys are still friends because of it."

That's when it hit me. N had a point. I've been neglecting my friends. It's a wonder why Cheren even let me know about what they did. I dropped to the floor, ashamed of how I've become. I started crying once again. N waited outside. The two culprits emerged and dropped to my level. They put their arms around me as I buried my face in my legs. What are friends for?

**AN: Who doesn't like a little bit of drama? If you're totally oblivious and didn't get the reference of Cheren and Bianca, they did the dirty deed. Sephyr didn't know what to think of them because all their lives, Bianca has chased Cheren, but her feelings were unrequited. When she decides the best thing to do is surprise Cheren, it works. This was going to be her final time she tried earning his love, but it worked. Not to mention that little bit o' alcohol did indeed have an influence. Even with the influence, like it was said in the chapter, Cheren never regretted one bit of it. He gave up on Sephyr, and started liking Bianca. Honestly, it was the best decision he had ever made in his life. I only tell you this because there was no spot to put it in, in the story itself.**


	14. Chapter 14

As we were leaving, I hugged my friends goodbye.

"I'm really sorry for acting the way I did. If you two wanna be together and do whatever you want, who am I to stop? It's none of my business. I really am sorry for not talking to you as well. I promise I'll do better and visit more."

When I closed the house door, my eyes traced N's figure. He was facing away from the door, deep in thought. I came from up behind him and sat down on the stairs beside him.

"There's a reason I don't normally talk too much. You've just seen a glimpse."

He was watching the Pidoves chatter amongst themselves.

"That's nothing compared to myself."

He stood up and whistled with his fingers. Pika jumped from a tree branch into my arms.

"She was worried about you."

"I'm sorry, Pika."

I scratched her chin. It was nearing 6:00 which meant if we were going to my mom's, we'd better go. I live really close to Cheren and Bianca, so it was a short walk. We strolled in to find my mom baking cookies. Pika jumped to the floor and ran to the kitchen.

"And who is this little Pokémon?"

I heard my mom ask.

"I dunno, but she sure is cute."

Skyla's still here as well. I slyly walked into the kitchen. Pika was nestled into Skyla's arms.

"Boo!"

They both jumped, startling Pika. She jumped onto the microwave.

"Eep! Little cousin where have you been? Auntie Violet and I have been worried."

"Well, I went to Kanto…"

And I finished quickly.

"With my boyfriend and managed to catch this adorable Pikachu. She's really loveable and nice."

"Wait…boyfriend?"

My mom turned to me. She had a sly look on her face.

"Is it that Kanto boy, Red? I know you beat the pants off of him in the first round."

"What? No."

N walked in, sheepishly.

"What is _he_ doing here?"

"_He_ is my boyfriend whom I very much love. You can think what you want but he's honestly a really nice and caring guy. He genuinely cares about everyone, whether or not you believe it."

"I know, I'm only teasing. I've heard all about how he's looking to turn over a new leaf. Just remember, N, take good care of my baby or else."

"Looks like no one has to worry about anything, ma'am. I love her so much and there's no way I'd ever let her escape. She's too important to me."

My mom only smiled and went back to the cookies which is the complete opposite of Skyla, the romantic.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! That's so sweet!"

She lunged towards N, nearly knocking him down. Pika cocked her head, unaware of what was going on. Once she saw Skyla crushing the life out of N with her hug, she started laughing.

"Nothing like chocolate chip cookies and hot chocolate."

"Couldn't agree more, N."

"Mhm."

I started stuffing my face with cookies. Nothing like hanging out with the ones you love. I would have asked Cheren and Bianca if they wanted to come over, but I'll let things simmer down until I make amends.

"So you have to go even though you just got here?"

Skyla forgets her manners sometimes when she eats cookies. But we all talk with our mouths open.

"Yeah, sorry."

We all started a big hug war, but N and I escaped.

"Heh heh, there she is, boys. Get her!"

About a dozen men wearing all black suits with a big 'R' printed on their chests grabbed N and me. Before we could scream, they taped our mouths shut and threw us in the back of a van. I smelled the same smell I sniffed in White Forest. It seemed to be a mixture of _Stun Spore_ and _Sleep Powder_. N was out before I was, but I soon followed.

We woke up to being in the same cabin as before. I noticed the tape had been ripped off our mouths. We must have been out like a light, because it stings.

"N…I've been here before. This was when I first came to Kanto. This must be Team Rocket's hideout."

Slow clapping could be heard from a shady corner.

"Good job. You are smart, just like your father."

My eyes widened. My dad hasn't been around since I was young. I've heard it was complicated all because his parents.

"Yes. I knew your father. I also know one of his secrets."

The man paused.

"You have a half-brother. Originally, you had been named _White_, and your brother _Black_. For your protection, I assume, your mother renamed you Sephyr. Now."

He smiled viciously.

"I've said one of your father's secrets. It's about time you told one!"

I cut him off.

"Firstly, I don't even know your name. Secondly, I'm not _supposed_ to talk to strangers. And thirdly, I don't have any secrets."

Deep chuckles emitted from his throat.

"I'm Team Rocket's leader, Giovanni. Our goal is to, oh how should I put this, _acquire_ rare and valuable Pokémon. Valuable Pokémon and information. Information should be extracted from your memories."

"Oh, and _I'd_ hold any valuable information for you."

How I wish I wouldn't have left Pika at home. I am, however, glad I left most of my rare and uncommon Pokémon at home.

"Your father helped invent a Pokémon, you know about- Genesect."

Genesect…Genesect…Why does that name ring a bell?

"And who's said 'Genesect'?"

"It was built in a lab in Unova, off of Route 18. Your father programmed the motherboard it was going to be based off of. It was to help people and Pokémon alike. _You _were who Genesect was tested on. You spent so much time with Genesect that you came to know everything about it. Your father got banned from Unova because of what it did. It went 'stir-crazy'. It killed a Pokémon and its trainer. Everyone tried to restrain Genesect, but it fled. You know where it is."

"Actually, I don't. You definitely have the wrong girl."

Somewhat of what he said made sense.

"It's hidden in memories from your childhood. That's why I have these Pokémon."

A Drowsy, Hypno, and Musharna appeared out of the shadows as well.

"I plan on stimulating your brain into thinking about Genesect. Next, I'm going to have Drowsy put you to sleep. Finally, Hypno and Musharna are going to eat your dreams. Musharna will leave a mist of your dreams behind."

N was obviously furious.

"You're a monster! Leave her alone!"

"Hypno, take care of him."

Hypno ran full-speed towards N, knocking him against the wall. N winced.

"Drowsy, put both of them to sleep."

Drowsy's _Hypnosis_ started taking effect. The wall nearest to Giovanni started trembling. I thought it was the effect of _Hypnosis_, but it was real. It broke the Pokémon's concentration, my consciousness hanging only by a thread. Water and leaves started pouring in, a Feraligatr, Meganium, and a red-haired boy entering as well.

"Feraligatr, _Dynamic Punch_!"

A golden light engulfed Feraligatr's fist. It thrusted towards all 3 Pokémon and Giovanni. All 4 were immediately unconscious. The boy rushed over to N and me and cut the binding ropes with a pocket knife.

"I'm Silver, Giovanni's son. I'm so sorry he did this to you two. We have to go!"

He took us to Saffron City to get on the Magnet train. He seemed so sincere when he was apologizing and telling us Giovanni's intentions.

"Pretty much he wants to rule the world, right?"

"Right. He once cloned Mew and made MewTwo."

"Oh damn. One question though. Why is MewTwo before Mew in the Pokédex?"

"I dunno, but he's thinking he can make Genesect a super-human Pokémon like MewTwo. He wants to show how easy controlling a Pokémon is by controlling a really strong Pokémon. I've been tracking odd patterns from around the globe. I haven't been able to track Genesect yet, but I'm sure I can find it easily. I want to help protect Genesect until my father can be put behind bars."

All of this Genesect talk made me nervous. Why me of all people?

"N, is there something wrong? You've barely spoken a word…"

He hesitated.

"The tape he used was really sticky. I was awake when he pulled it off. It hurt, and still hurts just moving my mouth!"

I couldn't help but laugh, after nearly falling out of my seat, that is.

"You caught a shiny Pikachu, correct?"

"Eh, yeah. How did you know? And why're you asking?"

"Well, all I know is my father implemented a tracking device into a Pikachu recently. I would have stopped him then, but I didn't want to be on his bad side. He thinks I'm just an innocent bystander. I'd like to keep it that way."

He shuffled through his bag, pulling out an old radio. He put massive headphones on, canceling any stray noises. N and I looked at each other, puzzled. He took the headphones off.

"I'm listening for peculiar sound waves. You can hear Genesect's sound waves echoing from far away. You can only hear its direction, not location."

"That's nifty. What direction do you think it's coming from?"

"I think Northern Unova. Can I tag along with you guys for a while?"

"Sure."

We were by Abundant Shrine, on the eastern side of Unova. We were traveling to the Giant Chasm.

"Wait, White. I'm hearing waves coming from around here."

Did he just call me White?

"Her name's Sephyr, not White."

"Technically, her name really is White."

"Look. I don't care what you call me. You can call me Piranha Plant if it makes you feel better. I'm sick of bickering. There are more important things such as finding…"

Right before my eyes, about 10 feet away, stood a tall, purple beast. It had red eyes and a canon going from the top of its back to its head. It made a clicking sound and its arms swiped down to its sides. Its sword-like arm beckoned me forward.

"Sephyr, don't do it. You don't know what this thing is…"

"White…This…this is Genesect."

A sweat drop plummeted down my neck. Why is it beckoning towards me? I took a small step forward. N grabbed my hand but I batted it away. When I was less than a foot away, it roared at me. I got frightened and fell back.

"Stay where you are, guys. Seriously."

One of its arms gently touched my forehead. I closed my eyes and a purple mist emitted from the spot. Where Genesect and I were connected glowed fuschia. Something ran through my mind.

_I was a toddler, crying for milk. Genesect picked me up and cradled me. Some of the crying subsided until it got a sippy cup of milk from the fridge. I hugged it._

Something else happened.

_I was a toddler, once again, but I was learning how to ride a tricycle. I fell off and scraped my knee and Genesect carried me to the house and put me on the couch. My mom put a band-aid on it._

That was when it hit me.

"I know why Genesect went crazy."

"What?"

I spun around.

"Genesect brought my memory back. I was a toddler. I understand now what happened. My grandparents took my dad away from us. That part I don't know why, but my dad wanted me to stay with my mom. It accidentally killed a Pokémon and a boy, so my dad got banned from Unova. But chances are, he's not that far. Here's the plan. We have to steal data and information from Giovanni. With that, we can locate my dad. We then defeat Giovanni and put him in prison."

"And you learned all that just by touching Genesect?"

"I really don't know how but I did, Silver."

"Okay. Let's go!"

I hugged N. Who knew life would get crazy?

**AN: Skyla is **_**such**_** a romantic! I know, I know, the random Team Rocket thing. It came to me one day. I thought to myself, "Genesect" after thinking about why Team Rocket would kidnap her in the first place. I randomly one day at school thought about the story, then ideas and thoughts poured out. Hope you enjoy!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: This starts Part 2! Exciting, isn't it? XD**

We had to go back to my house. I needed to talk to my mom about all of this. I also needed to choose which Pokémon I would use in this final battle. Once we reached my house, I braced myself.

"Genesect, N, and Silver, I need you guys to wait here until called in."

All nodded.

I opened the door and crept in.

"Mom?"

"In here, dear."

She was in the kitchen.

"Oh, mom!"

I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Nothing. Well, I do need something."

"How much does it cost?"

"Priceless."

She put her newspaper and coffee down.

"Oh?"

"I was kidnapped and told some things-"

"You were kidnapped? Are you okay?"

"…Of course."

"You can't always believe things strangers, especially kidnappers, tell you."

"I can when it's the truth. You've always brought me up to be honest, but you've never shown true sight of it."

I walked to the door and motioned Genesect in.

"You can't always be honest; you have to lie to protect the ones you love, but really?"

"Sephyr, where did you-"

"That's another thing. My name. It's White and my half-brother is Black."

"Who told you this?"

"Dad's old partner, Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket. I wanna find dad."

"The answer is no. You are not searching for him."

"I never came to _ask _for your permission. I'm _telling_ you what I'm going to do. With the help of…"

I went back to the door and grabbed N and Silver.

"Not to mention Genesect. We are going to go see my friends now."

I sprinted to the door, those three following behind. I knew Cheren would be at Bianca's this time. I rung the doorbell and heard Cheren run up the basement stairs.

"Sephyr? Oh, hey, company of Sephyr. We were just watching some of Bianca's home made movies. She was so adorabl-"

"Lovely. We're going on a perilous journey. We could die, yadda yadda."

I filled him in on the rest of the plan. He gawked at me and called Bianca up. Once I was finished explaining for a second time, we went to the lab.

"Professor Juniper, long story. I need to exchange my party. Don't mind Genesect, still a long story."

She nearly had a heart attack. She called me amazing for having been near such a rare Pokémon. I reminded her she's seen Meloetta and she calmed down. I ended up having Salacia, Pika, Volcarona, Victini, Jolt (my Zebstrika), and Solace (my Espeon). Off to Johto again!

The Royal Unova ride unnerved me a bit. It somehow reminded me that Pika had a tracking device in her still. I found it was around the base of her tail. I walked it up to the deck and threw it overboard. N followed and held me from behind.

"I'm sorry for bringing you guys into this. I never wanted anything like this to happen."

"Look at it this way. It reminds me how much I love you, and how much you mean to me. You're going to find your dad. I know you will."

Pika and Silver came up.

"And we are, too."

"Pika!"

"Besides, I kind of have to make up for my father."

"Well, as far as I know, it's not the son's fault for the father's actions. I was manipulated by mine, but my lovely lady told me it wasn't my fault."

N squeezed me playfully. Silver just smiled and looked at Pika. N released me. Some of Olivine City emerged from the fog.

"What are you going to do when you get to Kanto? How will we find any information?"

"Don't worry N. My father has an underground hideout in Goldenrod. Two if you count the mini in Ecruteak. Chances are, nothing would be in the Ecruteak one. It got busted and turned into a storage house. I don't exactly know where everything is, but I can still be your guide."

"Thank you, Silver. Your help is very much appreciated."

The intercom rang on.

"Hello, passengers. We are approaching the great region of Johto. Please grab all of your belongings and wait to dock at Olivine City. Thank you for using the Royal Unova. We hope you've enjoyed your ride."

I didn't want to depart the beautiful scenery but other things were more important.

"Okay. So we go to Goldenrod from here?"

"Yeah. We can use these underground tunnels."

Silver led us to the bushes near us. There was a trapdoor that took us to a set of tunnels. The halls were dark, dreary and candle-lit. These were even more malevolent than Cheren's bedroom seemed. There were pictures along the walls of Giovanni, other Team Rocket members and some Pokémon.

I heard a swish behind me and shivered.

"What's wrong, Sephyr?"

"I swear we're being followed. I heard a noise just back there."

"White, I assure you we're safe, but if it'll make you feel better, we should continue faster."

Our pace quickened somewhat, but I still felt a bit scared. Pika saw I was behind N and Silver, so she slowed down. I picked her up, already feeling better. I heard another swish.

"Alright, show yourself!"

The being stepped forward. It was just Genesect.

"He's watching out for us remember?"

"Sorry, I'm just unnerved."

"The end of the tunnel is just up ahead."

"We're nearing Goldenrod city already?"

"No, we're barely in Violet City."

Violet City. The city my mother was named after.

"Does your mother know where you are?"

"I'm sure she doesn't want to hear from me right now, N."

"Your mother cares about you, you know that. You may anger her sometimes but she'll never stop loving you."

"I s'pose you're right."

Genesect's purring continued again. It startled Pika and me, but we were alright. We climbed out of the tunnel, just to be in a closet in the Pokémon Center.

"My father took control of these tunnels. In the closet on the other side of the center should be a tunnel to Goldenrod."

"Wait. We should get rest for the night."

"Agreed."

I was the last to wake up. I got ready to go just to realize the guys weren't. Typical. Once they were ready, I held a little meeting.

"Guys, we need to plan things out. No matter how ready we think we are, we really aren't. We need to think things over. I talked to my mom last night and found out my half-brother's X-Transceiver number. He should be meeting us here in Violet."

We waited outside of the Pokémon Center.

"Are you sure he's coming, White? We've been waiting a couple hours."

"Silver, calm down. Sephyr's brother will be here."

"I'm gonna walk over to the gym."

I walked over, Genesect following behind, and started mulling over what would happen if he didn't show up. A boy about my height came up to me. His eyes were a slightly lighter hue of brown than his hair.

"Do you know someone by the name of Sephyr or White?"

"Black?"

"White?"

"So you're saying you might know where dad is?"

"I don't know the exact location, but I know Giovanni captured him. Your mom was mad at him, first of all. She found out about me after she had conceived you. We're practically twins. But his parents thought she was lying about the whole thing. He was drugged, though, and she soon found out. She said, for your sake, he should say it's a lie. He wanted to send you stuff, but his parents wouldn't allow it. They treated him like a child. You apparently are the connecting link to Genesect."

His head motioned towards Genesect.

"I met him once, you know. He came to visit dad to see how he was. Once he saw me, he fled. My mom's in an institution. Enough of me. Tell me about you."

Oh how there's so much to tell. I took him with me to meet back up with N and Silver. We went to a restaurant for breakfast to tell my story.

"When I was 16 almost 17, I completed my Pokémon Academy studies early with honors. I went with my best friends Bianca and Cheren. We didn't travel together, though. I ended up beating the Unova Champion. N was manipulated by his dad but found the light. I met Red, blah blah. Found Genesect and you. Those are the most important details."

N cleared his throat.

"Not to mention I have a boyfriend."

My fingers interlaced with his.

"Was it hard learning all of this stuff recently?"

"Well, I'm still trying to digest it. Silver's going to help us stop Giovanni. Silver's…Giovanni's son."

"At least he's not evil or something. Unless he's duping you. I doubt he'd do that, though."

Silver laughed.

"No. I've done some things in the past that I'm not proud of. I still feel like I cannot reconcile."

"But you will. I've had a bad run-in because of my father, but I've already done a lot to reconcile. Not to mention finding the love of my life. I'm sure you'll find love as well."

"Well, N, there really is someone whom I dearly love."

Silver started going red, grinning.

"Her name's Lyra. She doesn't know yet, but as soon as this is over, I'll let her know."

"Good luck."

"Thanks, White."

I looked towards Genesect, watching him drift off to sleep. I contently smiled.

"I'm getting used to the name White. I still don't mind being called anything else, however."

My gaze shifted back to the more serious group.

"I still don't know what I'm going to do if I can't find my dad. I'm expecting the worst, though. If by expecting the bad and something bad happens, I won't be too upset. If something good happens, though, then my spirit can be uplifted. I should call Sakura."

At the Pokémon Center, I used their video phones.

"_Sephyr, you can't be serious."_

"More serious than cancer. I need to find my dad."

"_You don't even know if he's alive. How can you be sure about finding him when the only clues you have are Pokémon and a boy's word? I mean, sure. The Pokémon's alright, but how well do you know this 'Silver' person? And he's from Team Rocket."_

"I know it's risky and I'm too much of a trusting person, but once we get in the hideout, I'm gonna search for information on his location. Look, talk to Skyla about my trust if you wanna know. I'm usually right when it comes to trust."

"_And what if you get caught?"_

"There are four of us, plus Genesect. We each have at least 4 Pokémon apiece."

"_But you don't know how many members there are and how many Pokémon each has. And as for Giovanni? What if they capture Genesect? Do you have a plan to get it back?"_

"Dude, just chill. You're a worrywart. We'd leave no window open for Genesect's capture. As for battling, there is no way we'd lose. Our teams are unstoppable. Though I don't know what Pokémon Black has."

"_Don't get cocky. And, Black?"_

"My half-brother."

Sakura went silent.

"Before you ask, I just met him today and I trust him a lot. He can also help."

"_What about Cheren and Bianca?"_

"I couldn't ask them to help again. I already take then for granted. I couldn't ask anymore."

"_Do you need me to come and help?"_

"No, you just go to your meetings. We'll be fine."

"_Well, alright. I have to go. Our first meeting of the season is tonight and I have to get there early to get the forms ready."_

"Alright, love you."

"_Love you too."_

"Bye."

"_Bye."_

I trotted out of the Pokémon Center to find it snowing. I figuratively froze in my tracks and the others grabbed me and brought me into the center again. We headed straight for the little shop to buy some pants and a jacket for me. When I paid my $20,000 for the outfit, I put it on. I looked like a cute little skier.

"It's c-colder than Un-nova. H-h-how can you st-stand it?"

"You get used to it a while" was the most common response. I looked at them like they were crazy, but Genesect hunched down so he could somewhat warm me with his body heat. It worked until his canon touched me. It felt like crystal. There was a piece of it that fell off. Something fell out of the piece of broken canon. It was a piece of paper.

"_Dear White,_

_I just want you to know I love you.  
>I assume Genesect has found you, if<br>you're reading this. I wish I could see  
>you, but I'm treated like such a child.<br>Hopefully we can meet again one day.  
>Never forget how much I love you.<br>~Dad"_

A stream of tears was followed by cascading droplets. If I didn't find my dad, I would be crushed. I don't think the others saw me read the letter because they came over.

"Don't cry! I'm sorry I didn't warm you!"

"I feel so terrible, Sephyr. Forgive me."

"Sis, what's wrong?"

I showed them the letter.

"Oh, Sephyr!"

N started hugging me, which grew into a group hug. I sniffled, ready to go on.

"Okay, guys."

I wiped my tears.

"Show us the way to Goldenrod!"

"Aye aye, Captain!"

The tunnels weren't as cold or dark as they were before. Or so they seemed. We began to near even darker tunnels along the way.

"Silver, why are they getting darker?"

"We're actually nearing the hideout. If we take the next left, we'd be so close."

"Should we head up or move out, guys?"

"Well, sis, it's your call."

"Yeah, Sephyr, agreed."

"Up to you, Captain."

"Alright boys, I hope you're ready. Giovanni, here we come!"

**AN: I know many things seem random now, and I apologize. Hopefully things will make sense later. Only 2 more parts! If I'm correct, Chapter 16 has over 6,000 words. Definitely the longest chapter so far! I would have shortened it down, but I was writing it at school and I couldn't find a decent place to stop the chapter so I just kept I going.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: It is sooo long! I apologize in advance D: Enjoy~**

"One thing I should tell you is the fact that there's security. Lasers and cameras. He has Rocket members all ready for when those things are triggered."

He released a Butterfree. It started sprinkling some powder around the room. Nothing was discovered. We opened a door leading to several other doors.

"We can each open one to see what's behind them."

"Stop. Let me through first. I need to look around for any cameras."

"Okay, be careful, Silver."

"Thanks, Black."

Silver traced the perimeter of the room. He made sure to check every nook and cranny.

"We should head to the power supply. We need to shut off all the cameras. This room ahead is clear."

We followed Silver to the middle of the room. He stepped on a beacon and the floor became an elevator down. The room's dim lights were red. There were so many knobs and buttons. I had no idea what to do, but Silver sure did. He hopped in the leather swivel chair and started typing away.

"There's one advantage to helping my father watch for trespassers, and this is it."

He pushed a few buttons and pulled a lever.

"And… we're now safe from cameras. That is, until the emergency power cuts on."

My eyes widened.

"And when will that happen?"

"About half an hour."

"Half an hour?"

"N, you must remember, my father means business. By business, I mean bad business. Want me to stay behind and guard?"

"If we lose contact, we're completely lost."

"That's why we have these."

He pulled a couple Walky-Talkies from a shelf.

"Take my Butterfree with you. He can be a huge help."

"And we can also use 'Nat."

Black released a Venonat. It was super adorable!

"Little Natty can see and hear things from long distances."

N then released a Marrill.

"I wish I could say I had my Herdier available. He'd be able to help with Odor Sleuth."

"Use this."

There was a PC in the room where I could exchange Pokémon. I sent Pika back in exchange for Herdier. When I released him, I was shocked.

"Grr ruff ruff waauhgh."

I hugged my Stoutland. He had played at Professor Juniper's Pokémon Ranch so much, he must have evolved.

"Even better!"

He began licking me.

"Okay guys, let's go!"

We dusted through rooms with the commentary of Silver. After about 20 minutes, Silver called over.

"You have little less than 10 minutes until the system comes back on."

"Okay, thanks."

N and Black dusted further while Genesect and I searched for any secret ways. I was in a corner when Genesect roared. He stepped on the floor tile down. I looked down, waiting to see when it would come back, but ropes were thrown all around Genesect.

"Genesect! Use your arms!"

His arms slashed away at some of the ropes, but one rope withheld his left arm from thrashing around. His right arm finally got tied as well. A few Team Rocket members emerged and grabbed Genesect.

"NO! GENESECT! LET HIM GO!"

The tile began coming up."

"_White? What's wrong? Why are you scr-"_

They smashed the Walky-Talky. I fell down when the elevator reached the floor. I could no longer see Genesect. Why didn't I call out any Pokémon? I had to hold myself together. A distant voice approached.

"_Sephyr! What happened?"_

"_Sis, where are you?"_

N, Black, and the Pokémon came in. I ran to the center on the tile, but nothing happened. I jumped up and down in hope. Sweat mixed with my tears.

"Sephyr, where's Genesect?"

"_N, Black, is that White? Why was she screaming?"_

I could hardly bring myself to say that awful word. My voice came out in barely a whisper.

"Kidnapped."

They got quiet, except for Silver.

"_Huh? What did she say? White, speak louder! Where is your Walky-Talky? Tell me!"_

"KIDNAPPED! THERE! HAPPY?"

I fell to my knees, ashamed of not being able to do anything.

"How long have the cameras been on?"

"Erm, about 15 minutes. Meet me in the previous room you were in, okay?"

"M'kay."

Black and Silver stopped talking. N held out his hand, offering me a help in arising. I just looked at him coldly.

"Why the HELL would I want to leave the last place I saw the only connecting link to my dad?"

I spat the words out and N looked hurt. Honestly, at that moment, I didn't care.

"C'mon dude."

Black, N, and the Pokémon went. Stoutland stopped to cuddle, but I buried my face in my legs again. He walked onward while looking back. I wanted Genesect back. Once they returned with Silver, I sprang up, ran towards Silver, and tugged on his collar, bringing him closer to my height.

"You better know this place better than you think you do. If Genesect's stuck here, I'm personally holding you responsible."

Silver looked intimidated, but Black didn't think so.

"She doesn't mean that. You know how girls are."

"Actually, Black, she meant it. She's going through a tough time. She still holds a grudge against me for trying to liberate her Pokémon. And, being her boyfriend doesn't make any difference."

"Oh, you think you know everything. I am nowhere near as bad as you make me seem. If that were even remotely true, you and I wouldn't have even gotten together. Black in a way tore my family apart. Do I actually blame him? No. Was it his fault? No. Silver's dad is killing my life. Do I necessarily blame him? No. _Your_ dad forced you to act horrible. Do I blame you? No! I really hate when people put words into my mouth. If you all would quit gawking, I'd like to find two beings I miss!"

I would swear to it I have more balls than the three of them combined.

"Sorry."

N was barely audible. I felt so horrible, but I could almost do anything in that mood. Silver led us back a few rooms. Everyone remained silent. Black broke the silence.

"Sorry Sephyr, we had no idea what was going on."

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. And N…"

I stopped walking.

"I'm really sorry for how I was. I didn't mean it, really."

"It's not your fault, you were distraught and-"

"That's no excuse. I always have that excuse."

"But I shouldn't have said you were vengeful."

Silver interrupted our moment.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have to go. No telling who might be watching the cameras. Not to mention I might know where Genesect is. He might be in the room three floors below us. We can take two elevators directly down, but in order to go any lower, we have to zig-zag steps. Recall all Pokémon and let's continue."

The only Pokémon remaining was Butterfree. We went down the elevators with relative ease, but got stopped on the stairs.

"Okay, wait here."

He took a torch out of its holder. The wall spun, revealing a giant mirror on wheels. He pulled and pushed it into the way of the lasers, thus stopping our trap. We ran down the stairs. The next set went up. After these, they went down again to the right then up. They followed this pattern, but kept going further down each time. Once we were on the floor we needed, we were out of breath. My legs felt like under-cooled Jello. I had to sit down. Beyond the hall was pitch black.

"Geno…G…Genesect…It's all worth it…for Genesect."

I breathed out Genesect's name. I heard a roar. Butterfree used _Gust _and snuffed the fire. The rest of the hall's torches lit, showing a bulleted door with a wheel-esque door knob. I immediately ran to the door. The others seemed to be about a mile behind, but that's their fault.

"_White! Stop!"_

Silver caught up. The blood was pounding in my ears. N and Black seemed to be pantomiming.

"White, hold up."

I stopped right in front of the door. Butterfree checked for lasers. There were 4 lasers. Silver did the same as he did before. He pulled out 4 hand mirrors and some tape. We each had to hold a mirror over the lasers through the wall. We taped them in place.

"Is there any way to open this? A secret door? Key? Combination?"

I heard another roar. This time, it sounded like something was absorbing light, about to use _Solar Beam_. Silver quickly turned the wheel. As soon as the door opened, my suspicion was confirmed. Out shot _Solar Beam_. N and Black had to dodge the beam's path. Genesect was tied up behind a glass. Part of the glass was shattered where _Solar Beam_ had hit. Silver gave bad news.

"The gears are jammed. We'll have to break the glass ourselves."

I looked around and tried to find something to break the glass with. I found nothing, so decided to ram into it and kick it. Genesect looked at me with sad eyes.

"White, you can't do that!"

"It's not gonna work, sis…"

"Sephyr, stop! You're gonna hurt yourself! Think rationally."

I wouldn't give up. I didn't care if I were to break every bone in my body.

"Let's just call our Pokémon out…"

"No! I will do this myself!"

They were reaching for their Pokéballs, but I lashed out.

"Don't! I came here… to find…my dad…I don't…want to rely…on Pokémon…Genesect…is the link…to finding him."

I was completely out of breath. N breathed out my name.

"Sephyr…"

Nothing stopped me from rescuing Genesect, not even the glass. It began cracking, so I put forth more weight. Eventually it shattered. Shards stuck in my shoulder, but I didn't care. The others rushed over to see if I was fine, but I waved them off. I hastily started untying the ropes that bound Genesect. I ripped apart the wires connected to various locations of Genesect. There was one rope left around his waist. Genesect slashed away at it. He was finally free! I flung myself toward him, happy that he's finally free.

"You did it, Sephyr!"

N hugged and kissed me.

"You're always so strong. I admire that about you."

"Okay love birds. Our dad still needs to be found. D'you have any clues as to where any information is, Silver?"

"No, actually. We could always look in my father's office. The security is dense, though."

"What should we do now, Sephyr? Sephyr?"

N turned to face me. I was looking in cabinets and drawers, just looking for clues.

"White, there's next to no chance there'd be anything about your dad in the same place they had Genesect. With that clue, it narrows it down to his desk."

"Thought you didn't have any clues, eh, Silver?"

"…Shut up, Black."

My brother merely chuckled. I was tearing through document after document. Mane, Iabad; Meah, Isabella; Monday, David; Moore, Crystal. He wasn't there. I checked again, but nothing. I flipped past Crystal Moore's. It was out of place. Moone, Indigo.

"_Professor Moone hates darkness. –__dungeon__  
>Hates spicy food <em>_-feed burritos__  
>Hates after effect of lightning <em>_-torture information out  
><em>_Has a son and daughter __-tell him children hate him__"_

There was a big piece of the page missing. This is an important find. I took the page out and put the folder in my bag.

"Silver, I need us to find some place really dark near electric types."

"Why?"

"Professor Moone hates darkness, and there's a scribble next to it, 'dungeon'. Also, he hates the after effects of lightning; 'torture info out'."

"There's only one place that would be. The underground charging center."

"Underground charging center?"

"You don't wanna know, Black, but I have to say. We, as in my father and Team Rocket, have a room that's almost all black. There are a few fire and water types to light and douse the torches, and they're from around the various regions. They're controlled by collars and helmets, and they have to use their attacks on people and projects. It's normally to increase the power of their attacks, but sometimes information must be learned. I've never been down, but I can lead us anyway."

We walked down a hall that led us to another staircase. We walked down for what seemed like 10 minutes until we reached the bottom. Silver released a cream-colored fox.

"Niiiiiiiiiiinetails!"

"Nini, use _Will-o-wisp_!"

The blue-ish white flames grew and danced down the hall, guiding us. As we went along, even the flames couldn't light up much. Nini had to use _Will-o-wisp_ a few times as we sped along. We stopped at a door.

"Once we get in this room, _stay with me_. I can't stress that enough. There are people guarding trapdoors. There are switches to open the doors. We have to dispose of the guards."

Silver recalled Nini to her Pokéball. He opened the door quietly. We trampled in while Silver shushed us. A far away corner illuminated with electricity. We had to follow the rest of this wall up to the middle of the next. This room is huge. The groan of the victim echoed around the room. Once we got to the levers, we had to each take one. Silver whispered.

"Okay, there are a bunch of levers. Once I pull the first down, pull the rest and quick!"

Silver waited a moment, then went for it. We all ran around pulling levers. Silver turned the lights on once all the levers were pulled. We pushed them back up and removed the keys, thus locking the doors in place. We were huddling around where Silver was removing the key.

"Wonderful job, team."

Our heads whipped around. Giovanni.

"You released our little friend, I see."

"How did you find us?"

"The cameras aren't here just for looks. Look at you, Silver. Letting these…children take advantage of you. You always were a gullible boy. An innocent boy. I knew you weren't 'evil' like me from the start. Not ever since that Lyra girl. She turned you nice."

We heard a bang near the door. It burst open. We craned our necks to see who it was and in came Bianca and Cheren.

"Oh, a little party we have? No matter."

Giovanni started pacing around.

"Cheren, Bianca, why are you here?"

"Your cousin called us!"

"We can't just leave our pal in danger."

Cheren adjusted his glasses.

"We wanted to help as well! Our little Sephyr-Weffer can't do this alone!"

Giovanni started chuckling.

"Ah, the power of 'friendship'. It sickens me. Who needs friends? They hold a person back. Loss of potential."

He tossed out 6 Pokéballs. Appeared, as N, Silver, Black, and Cheren said, Machamp, Raichu, Golurk, Muk, Gengar, and Feraligatr.

"Choose your poison."

Cheren took Feraligatr, Bianca took Golurk, Silver went with Muk, Black with Raichu, and N with Machamp. I was stuck with the Gengar. Giovanni walked to the other side of the room. Bianca released Musharna, Cheren released Liepard, N Zoroark, Black Tangrowth, Silver with his Feraligatr, and Genesect chose me.

"Are you sure want to battle? You're still pretty weak."

Giovanni tossed a vial towards me.

"It's not as fun if it's easy."

"Where's my dad?"

"He _was_ here, but who really knows?"

"Where…is…my…dad?"

"Around. Now heal your Pokémon and face your doom."

As much as I wanted to disobey Giovanni, I had to make sure Genesect was up to par. Once I healed Genesect, attacks started flying. Giovanni's Feraligatr launched _Hydro Pump_ towards Liepard.

"Liepard, dodge and use _Payback_!"

"Feraligatr. _Dragon Claw!_"

"Tangrowth, _Power Whip!"_

Giovanni not once called out an attack. He was focusing on me. Genesect watched the smirking Gengar.

"You can make the first move, child."

I pulled out my Pokédex. Genesect knew _Shadow Claw, Thunder, Tri-Beam, _and _Blizzard. _

"Genesect, use _Tri-Beam_!"

Genesect hunched down. The tips of his arms glowed blue and red, and the canon on his back glowed green. He shot out all 3 beams in a slashing motion. Gengar looked taken aback at the sudden movement.

"_Payback, _Gengar."

Gengar quickly punched and kicked Genesect. The places where the attack hit glowed bright fuschia. My brain finally kicked in. Ghost-types are weak against ghost-types.

"You know, Giovanni, I should make you a deal."

"Ha! You have nothing to offer."

"If I win, you give me the information I desire. If I lose, you get Genesect."

"Hm, that sounds reasonable."

"Thing is, you have to leave Genesect alone if I win. Leave everyone alone. _Shadow Claw_!"

Shadows encased Genesect's blade-like hand. It struck Gengar but kept going.

"Keep it up, Genesect!"

"It's going to take a lot more than that to fall Gengar. _Shadow Ball_."

Gengar launched a purple and black orb at Genesect.

"Dodge!"

Genesect moved in the nick of time.

"_Thunder_!"

You could hear lightning surge throughout the room. It came crashing down on Gengar's body. Lightning must have reached Gengar's core because not only was the energy surging in the air, but it was surging in his body as well. Gengar was paralyzed.

"_Blizzard_!"

A blue-white snow rushed at Gengar. Gengar stumbled. The battle was nearing its end.

"_Shadow Claw_ again, Genesect!"

Gengar got back on his feet just to be knocked down again. The blade went back and forth against Gengar. All was silent except the hits being given. N, Silver, Black, Bianca, and Cheren were done battling. They won.

"Just a little more!"

"Gengar, show your _Shadow Punch_!"

Gengar's hand collided with Genesect's. A dark, dark purple cloud arose, blocking the battle scene. I saw a tall silhouette. Genesect won! All of a sudden, ropes came towards Genesect. This time, Genesect slashed every rope.

"We had a deal, Giovanni!"

"Haven't you figured out I'm a liar? I'm deceitful!"

"You're horrible!"

All ropes fell. Giovanni thought it was a nice time to flee.

"'Till next time."

He escaped. I let him escape. What was I to do now? I walked over to where the Raichu were when we first arrived. There was what appeared to be an I.D. I picked it up and saw the name on it. _Indigo Moone._ My dad was here! I was so close to him, yet so far away. I decided to scream. I wanted to do nothing _but_ scream. How could Giovanni do something so inhuman? I sunk to the ground below, out of breath from screaming. Black walked up to me first.

"It's okay…we'll find him."

"It's so frustrating! We were so close to dad but he managed to slip away. Again. I'm starting to doubt we'll ever find him. We keep getting so close, too."

"That's a reason we should keep going. We take the risks we do because we care about him. We'll find him. We just need to go a bit further. We're not gonna waste our time around here while he gets away."

"Over here, guys."

Silver motioned towards the door opposite from the entrance.

"He must have been taken through here. I remember looking at maps. There are two tunnels through here."

"I'll go with Black and N. You 3 go together."

Silver tossed me a Walky-Talky.

"Let's stay in touch. We need these more than ever so try not to lose or break them."

My group took the right tunnel.

"Guys, what if we don't find him though? I mean, I don't wanna be pessimistic, but really…"

"We will, please sis. Stop worrying."

I couldn't help but to worry. Silver rang in, only it was Bianca who did all the talking.

"_Sephyr! What's going on there? Here is just nothing. There are paintings of Team Rocket and I'm finding it creepy!"_

"_Bianca, let go! Sephyr, have you seen anything?"_

"No I haven't, Cheren. Nothing so far. Though I know what she means about these pictures. I feel like they're watching us."

"_OH MY! SEPHYR YOU'RE SCARING ME!"_

"_Guys, please calm down. White, there's a chance you could be right so we need to book it. There's gonna be another split soon, so keep going straight and we should meet back up. Please be careful."_

"Will do."

I sighed. I was now nervous because I had to open my stupid mind to horrible things. That's what I do, though. I get myself into horrible situations.

"Hey sis, were there other things in that folder you found in the chamber they had Genesect in?"

"Yeah, lemme get it out."

I fiddled with the folder until I found a newspaper article. Genesect looked over my shoulder at it, trying to somewhat comprehend its foreign words.

"This newspaper article is about you, Genesect. Dated back to 1993. Oh, the year before we were born, Black. Anyway, here's what it says. 

'_Scientist and soon to be father, Indigo Moone has come up with something amazing. He even provided us with what specifically it is at his speech. If you missed it, here it is!'  
>'Hello family, friends, and even those I don't know. I'm part of a project to create one of the best things imaginable! We are in the middle of creating a motherboard for a creature that can help change lives. We are attempting to create a being, more commonly known as a Pokémon, who can help out around the house. Whether it be baby-sitting, washing dishes, or even mopping the floors, this being can do it! We've decided to name it: Genesect. This Pokémon will be the types of Bug and Steel. It can even help you train your Pokémon. So far, we've made its central circuit board. We know what we want it to do, and how it's going to do it, it's just a matter of actually making it. We're making a shell as we speak. Well, my crew is, haha. I believe the actual Pokémon will be created by April of next year. Since I am going to be a father, I thought I should test out Genesect on my baby. My wife has fully agreed to this as well, so no worries there. Any questions?'<br>Professor Moone was asked various questions, but one common question was, 'Is it safe?' Moone answered this with relative ease.  
>'To answer the popular question, Genesect will be absolutely safe. It will have feelings like any other person or Pokémon, so there might be moments when it's angry but I guarantee it will do nothing it or myself will regret.'<br>Look out for this amazing new Pokémon, Genesect! Coming April of 1994.'"_

"So that's Genesect's job? Seems kinda…low."

"Too bad it wasn't created before my father decided it was a good idea to liberate Pokémon. While it's wrong to use a Pokémon in such a manner, it would have given insight to Pokémon and people working together. Genesect is a truly remarkable creature."

"_Why, thank you, Sir N."_

My eyes darted around the room.

"Who…said that?"

"I dunno sis… I've never heard the voice."

"_It's telepathy. Your father wanted to create me for you, Miss White."_

"Genesect? Me?"

"_Yes, you. He would have made me for you himself, but his coworkers would have thought that selfish. They all needed to work on me so I could be… 'perfect'. I have many imperfections; I can be improved. He wanted you to have that something in your life that made you special. He wanted you to be happy all the time. The reason I never revealed until now that I can indeed speak with you telepathically, was because I was afraid of what could happen. You weren't ready to know yet. I know you will find your father. I spoke to Giovanni as well."_

"Oh no…"

"_He wants me as his trophy. I know you are not that way, heroine. Your father created me for you, and I shall serve you in your quest."_

"Genesect, is there any way you can sense my dad?"

"_Alas, that's a fallacy. I cannot do that. Not yet, at least. One of my imperfections. I do hope you and your friends can handle me being a little different than you had originally planned. Please, White, you must hurry."_

We started running until we met the fork in the way. I rang in on Silver.

"_What is it, White?"_

"Where are you?"

"_We're nearly there."_

"I need you to hurry. Something's arisen."

"_We're on our way!"_

We waited about 4 minutes until Silver, Bianca and Cheren arrived.

"Okay guys, you guys need to know something. Genesect can telepathically speak to us."

"Really? Cool!"

"That is pretty nifty."

"Awesome, White."

"So, should I review another article?"

I filled the others in on everything the other article said, then read the second article.  
>"This one's entitled, '<em>A Danger to Unova'<em>. This sounds… bad.  
>'<em>Professor Indigo Moone programmed a Pokémon called 'Genesect'. Genesect was supposed to be helpful to people and Pokémon alike, but something changed. Genesect rampaged throughout Unova, causing damage to buildings and homes. White Forest took a massive hit as well. In Nacrene City, a little boy and his newly hatched Eevee from the Kanto region ended up passing on during one of Genesect's attacks. Moone was in shame. He was shunned and banned from Unova for obvious reasons. Moone had promised nothing bad would happen, but that was not the case this time. We send our condolences to the little boy and his family. We are sorry for your loss. There is nothing that can be done to make up for Genesect's actions.'<em>  
>How can they say that about our dad? I mean, sure, things happened after he said they wouldn't, but..."<p>

_"I apologize, young Miss White. I never intended to kill any Pokémon or human. I went out of control and I couldn't stop. I honestly tried to stop rampaging, but I couldn't. I'm just like any other Pokémon or person, like the article said. I have feelings. I was made for you, and I was to serve you, but your father was taken away by his vicious parents. They sent me away when I had went to see him. I didn't know what to think when I learned of Sir Black's existence. I was hurt, but soon found out why Master Indigo has done such adultery. It was not his fault, but the fault of Sir Black's mother. She decided she wanted him all to herself. He was not divorced, he wasn't going to become divorced. He was going to try to break free from them, but they kept him in line. The poor dear... Then I had visited again, but became aware of what happened. His parents were talking. I overheard their whole entire conversation. Some man came at their door to talk to them about something. It was about me. They had no idea about me, but summoned Master Indigo in since he knew much about me. He created me! The man allowed some funny looking men in the room. They wore black and had red R's on their shirts. They were Team Rocket members. I couldn't make myself noticeable to the public, so I had to be kept confidential among the bushes. They asked him what he knew and he said he'd never tell Giovanni. He had been there for the making of the shell, but knew nothing of my circuitry. He said, 'You cannot have any of the information about Genesect! It is my responsibility.' Giovanni merely chuckled. 'While being your responsibility for not making it safer, I can help you. If you give me Genesect's information and where to find it, I will tell everyone after countless hours of research, I have found out that you are innocent of all crimes.' Your father never gave in. 'I'd never try to cheat my way back in Unova. I'd never even give you the information you speak of. Not to mention I don't even have any clue as to the location of Genesect. It's finally free and I plan on keeping it that way.' Team Rocket were relentless. They grabbed him. His parents only watched and sipped tea. It was as if they expected him to be taken away for what he's done. I am forever in his debt. I will never reconcile for my actions. Sometimes I wish I would have just given myself to them in order to spare Master Indigo."_

"Genesect! Stop right there. My dad would never blame you. He was trying to keep you safe from Team Rocket. If you gave up, I never would have found you. They would have taken him, too. I'm glad you didn't give yourself up. Where would we be anyway?"

"_Thank you, Miss White. Your kind words give me hope."_

That's it. Hope. Hope is all we have left and that's all I need. It's not about whether we think or know what's going to happen, it's the hope that when we _do_ find him, he'll be okay.

"He's gonna be okay, sis."

"Yeah, Black, I know."

I was a bit more chipper after what Genesect said. First of all, why would his parents let them take their son away? I only wished we could find them.

"Sephyr, have you always known Genesect could telepathically speak?"

"Nope. Trust me, Cheren, I would have told you guys."

"Sephyr! What's up ahead?"

There was a distant light. I had to squint to see what it was, but I couldn't see.

"Hey, Silver, what exactly is that?"

"Oh Arceus…It's the underground Subway."

Aren't subways _always_ underground?

"Why does it look like it's coming for us?"

"There's a bend in the tracks. It comes towards us then moves to the left, our right."

"Why on Earth is there a subway all the way down here?"

"To transport my father, Cheren. It probably looped around the track. White, Black, your father could be on that train."

I really hoped he was right. We ran towards the train as it was turning.

"Silver…how long is this part of the track it's turning on?"

"It's about an average length, I guess."

We turned as well. There was a man in a business suit, trench coat, and sunglasses who was talking on the phone.

"Yeah, Giovanni. He was taken to the elevators. The ones outside your office. Yeah, everything's going smooth, sir. Okay."

He walked into what looked like an underground skyscraper.

"Exactly where is his office?"

"It's about a block down, still. I'll bet that man entering the building was a distraction. Probably a trap."

"But wouldn't the elevators be one?"

"They have a strict code for the elevators, so probably not. C'mon, this way!"

Silver stealthily led us to another tall building.

"This is his office, and over there's the elevators."

Silver pointed to a huge skyscraper. This one was in landscape mode; longer than it is tall.

"They can take you up to any floor, even to the tunnels we arrived in. There are scattered elevators, but this is the main hub. Honestly, they can zig-zag up floors or teleport you to even higher floors. There are a few floors below us, but those elevators don't work."

"_Maybe we should go back to the building the man entered. If we were in the elevators, there is no way to decipher right away which he was taken to. I also believe Miss White was correct. Going on elevators right now is not the best."_

"Wait! Sis, I have a Kadabra with me. Once we find dad, we can use _Teleport_ to get us out!"

"Good idea."

"Thanks, Cheren."

We ran back to the building. We entered and looked around. The floor underneath us gave in.

"Sephyr, Genesect…really?"

"Cheren, shut your piehole. Kadabra can still get us out. And look, there's a hall. My dad could be down there."

The hall looked like a hospital hall. It seemed even more eerie than the tunnels had been. Mold was growing on the walls, the lights were somewhat dim and flickering, and there was a weird odor that I couldn't categorize. If he was down here, we'd have to hurry. We rushed down the hall and opened a door. Nothing. There were 3 doors. N and Silver took one, Bianca and Cheren took another, and Black and I took the last one. The outer doors had a brick wall behind them. The middle door was pitch black past the light. We ran in, unafraid. The lights mysteriously turned on and we all stopped and skidded. Just in time, too. Before us was a huge ditch with a lone island. On the island was an unconscious man strapped to a stretcher. A Raichu watched us, baring its ferocious snarl. I had a strong feeling.

"_Yes, this is your father, Miss White. I can feel his energy fading…"_

Fading…fading…Oh no!

"We have to stop this Raichu. My dad's not gonna make it if we don't hurry. Genesect, _Tri-Beam_!"

Genesect's beams started up again. They hit the Raichu over and over. The Raichu was fairly tired as it was and it got KO'd. Silver threw a ball towards it. It caught after two shakes. Raichu was easy, but getting over to my dad will be hard.

"Black! Use Kadabra to teleport us over!"

"Sorry, White, but _Teleport_ doesn't work in here. They have some kind of technological barrier. It cancels out any kind of attacks like _Teleport_. My dad's crew is made of scientists. Those advances can't be broken. I know nothing of this room. It's a secret room, I'd guess."

What are we going to do now? He was over 100 yards away! How can I get over to him? Genesect's arm switched down. My eyes lit up. I had an idea.

"Genesect!"

"_Yes, Miss White?"_

"I need you to toss me over to the chain hanging above my dad."

"_But Miss White-"_

"I really need you to do this. I'll bet they never took his Pokémon. He probably even has one that can fly!"

"_Alright, if you're sure…"_

"NO! I'm not going to let you do that! It's dangerous!"

"Are you trying to get your ass killed, sis?"

I kept hearing all these no's, but I really need this.

"Guys, stop. Nothing you can say will stop me."

"Sephyr, if I lose you, I lose life."

I rose to my tippy-toes to kiss him. I looked at Genesect and nodded. I climbed up on his arm, but instead of throwing me, he ran and jumped off the cliff. Everyone gathered around the edge, looking horrified. Genesect's body began vibrating and convulsing, then two peculiar things on his back began beating. They were wings! We soared up. Everyone looked at us, excited. I don't even know how flying works in here, but I won't question it! When we made it to the stretcher, Genesect carefully inserted his blade-like arm in between the straps and my dad. He gently cut the bands then caught my dad.

"_Climb onto my back, Miss White. I shall carry your father. Please, don't worry. Everything will be alright."_

I did as I was told. Genesect picked up my defenseless, unconscious dad and flew us back over.

"No time to talk, run!"

We all ran out, back to where we fell in. Kadabra teleported us out.

"Can Kadabra take us all the way up, Silver?"

"It's too far for a Pokémon alone, actually. We have to discreetly travel up to the top-most elevator."

We ran into the building. It was strangely empty. We pressed the button to go all the way up.

"I only wish he'd wake up soon."

"_He will. We'll need to take Master Indigo to a hospital as soon as possible."_

"I have an idea."

I called Skyla and told her to visit Johto. She'd have her plane to bring us back to Unova, and she said she'd bring some doctors. We need Unova back! We finally reached the top after about half an hour. I still had the feeling we were being watched, but my father's health was far more important than anything right now. We ran up and out of the tunnels. Skyla was waiting for us on the outskirts of Goldenrod, in the big field. I hope he'll be alright.

**AN: There is a lot of Sephyr saying she's worried. I just wanted to give her the worried complex because she truly cares and she hasn't seen her dad in **_**so **_**long! Next part is the last part. It was short, so I included an epilogue.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I AM SO SAD THIS IS DOONNEEE! But also kind of glad simultaneously because it wasn't easy. I tried stretching the story on a bit to make it more interesting, but some ideas became dull after a while. I wanna take the time to thank everyone who stayed with me all 17 chapters! That is, if I have any avid readers ._. Anyway, onward!**

The doctors immediately began working on him. Cheren, Bianca, and N stayed near the front of the plane while Black and I stayed with dad. Silver needed to stay in Johto in order to imprison Giovanni. The doctors knew nothing of what was wrong with him. They tried running tests but nothing seemed to be working. Black even started shedding tears over this fact. His energy levels kept depleting. Genesect stood between the others and Black and I. He didn't know where to be.

"_Miss White… Sir Black… I know this looks bad but trust me-"_

"Looks bad? _Obviously_ it looks bad. He's dying and nothing is helping him live. If you wanna make a miracle happen, _be my guest_."

"Black! Stop right now. Genesect's only trying to reassure us."

"Yeah, well things are more complicated than anyone thinks. You gotta remember he's been through years and years of this torture. Who knows how long he can keep with it? Silver better never let that Raichu out of his sight. I'll personally pay him a visit myself."

"Black. You will not harm any human or Pokémon over this. Just stop talking for once. I swear if your anger distracts the doctors, I will make sure your ass is grass. You got me?"

Black finally shut up, but it wasn't because of me. The doctors got fed up with his constant bickering and told him they needed quietness. Black went to sit with the others, and N came to talk to me.

"Skyla said just a little bit longer 'till we're in Unova. She's gonna take us to Opelucid's Hospital. How is he?"

"I still don't know. I know nothing, they know nothing. Only thing I know is that for the time being, he's stable. I'm just worried. I haven't told mom yet, and I dunno if Skyla has told her."

"Skyla hasn't said a thing to anyone. She thought that since you decided to find him, then you should be the one to break it to your mom. I'm really glad you found your dad, Sephyr."

"I am too. I just wish I could have found him sooner. I'm so worried and I keep saying that but… I haven't seen him in so long. When I find him and he's hurt… I can't help but to worry."

I burrowed myself into N's arms. I always felt safe when in his grasp, but it barely did a thing about my worry. Skyla rang over the intercom.

"_Hey guys, we're about to land outside of the Champion's Den. Be ready to land."_

It's been an hour since we arrived in St. Opelucid's Medical Center. I pulled out the I.D. I found in Team Rocket's hideout. There was a picture of a man with medium brown hair, bright blue eyes, and square glasses. The man we found was scruffy with a beard and a moustache, hark brown, greasy hair, and no glasses. Their cheeks were both high and narrow, but the man we found had sullen cheeks. He must have been starved while he was in there. His hair was unspeakably untidy as well, whereas it was sculpted in the I.D. picture.

"Um, miss? Could you please come here?"

Oh Arceus. This sounds bad. I reluctantly started walking in, then forced myself to pace in fast. I needed to know what was wrong.

"Miss, he's going to need to stay in here for a while until we figure out what exactly is wrong. If everything goes as we think it will, he'll be fine. If you'll excuse me, I need to have a chat with the nurse about these conditions."

Once he left the room, Genesect came in.

"_The doctor was stretching the truth, you know."_

"How so? Don't tell me he was lying about him being okay…"

"_No, he wasn't lying about that, but your father is better than everyone seems to think. I'm, what you could call, 'invading' his mind. I can't sense anything he's thinking about, but I can sense movement. He'll be up before you know it. Just keep trying, Miss White. He needs to feel and accept your presence."_

"What can I do though? Just talk to him? Hold his hand? What?"

"_It's up to you."_

Great, just what I need, to be even more confused than I already am. I decided to just talk aloud to him.

"Um, hi, dad. It's been a while… I don't exactly know what's going to happen to you, but I want you to know there hasn't been a moment where I didn't miss you. I've always wanted to meet you, and have only just learned why I hadn't been able to see you in the past. When I found out you had been kidnapped, I lost it. I had to find you. Mom didn't want me to find you, I don't even know why she wouldn't want me to. Perhaps she was trying to keep me safe. I mean, that's a mother's first job as a mother anyway. I'm glad I found you. If I hadn't, who even knows what would happen. You could have been left worse off. Genesect really missed you. I hope you know Genesect never meant for anything to happen to you. He was upset is all."

"_I know."_

The speech was muffled. I had an idea to find out if I was imagining things.

"You need a haircut and a shave."

"_You don't know the half of it."_

"How did you end up making it? I mean, you've been held down there for so many years."

"It wasn't easy, let me tell you."

He was fully awake by this point.

"I'm just glad you're okay."

I hugged him with all my might. Tears formed and I wasn't ashamed of letting them fall.

"Whoa, whoa, watch out kiddo. I'm fragile, I'm starving, and you're too strong for me right now."

"Dad, I don't care what people say. They can exile you all they want, but I'm friends with the champion of Unova, Alder. I even beat him in a battle. Technically, that makes me the champion, but who cares about technicalities. I can make sure they let you back in Unova."

"_You're _the champion of Unova? Man. I've missed so much. Do you think your mother's going to be mad about me coming home, what with her saying no to finding me?"

"Are you kidding? Hell no! She'll be so happy. She never gave up on you, either. Never dated as far as I know. She loves you, and I do too. How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, I'd be grand if I got some food."

"I'll get the doctor."

I ended up talking to the doctor for a few minutes, arguing with him about what's best for my dad. We finally found a compromise. He wants my dad to visit every few days to check up on him, but he can stay with his family since he's been gone for so long. The doctor also said he needs food as soon as possible. Skyla took us to Nuvema Town, but never ended up coming in with us. She was so shy around him, but they chatted with each other on the way home. You could tell they both were so happy to have finally met again. I had to pay for him to get a shave and haircut at the barbers, but it was worth it.

"Are you ready, dad?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

I opened the door and called in to my mom.

"I'm in here, dear."

She was at the kitchen table again. My dad crept up behind her and put his hands over her eyes.

"Sephyr, quit playing around. I'm not in the mood."

"Oh, honey, you've never been in the mood for that."

My mom let out a quiet gasp and whipped her head around. She jumped up and nearly tackled him with a hug. She started crying tears of joy.

"Honey, would you care to make some of your amazing veggie soup?"

"There's nothing more that I'd rather do."

Black walked in.

"Dad…hi."

He was looking down at his shoes, obviously nervous to be stepping in with his dad whom he hasn't seen in so long, and his half-sister's mom. I could feel the awkwardness in the air.

"I'm glad to finally have my whole family here!"

"Mom, d'you mean…"

"Black _is_ after all a part of our family. Have a seat, Black!"

Ever since that day, everything's been perfect. My friends and I have been much better than we used to be, and N and I are happily together still. I couldn't ask for a better life.

17: Epilogue

I looked out my bedroom window at the sight of the falling snow. I started pulling at my itchy turtleneck. This is one reason why I hate the holidays. My room was decorated accordingly as well. All the guests were downstairs and I was stuck upstairs getting dressed. All I know is I better get some eggnog before it's all gone. I viewed my person in my full-length mirror. My slacks made me look like a Clydesdale. I put my Christmas flats on and started down the stairs. N, Bianca, and Cheren rushed over to the stairs.

"Hey guys!"

I was still pulling on the elastic-neckline.

"Hello, White."  
>"Hey, White-o."<br>"WHITE!"

My friends all hugged me. They then spoke in unison.

"Merry Christmas!"  
>"Merry Christmas to you, too!"<p>

Bianca and Cheren escaped from the rest of the mass of people. I pulled N over to a secluded corner.

"White, did you intentionally bring me here because of the mistletoe?"

I looked up and blushed.

"Actually, I forgot that was there..."  
>"I'm only teasing."<p>

N craned his neck down and started kissing me. The rest of the party got quiet until my mom spoke out.

"You guys know this isn't the only place where mistletoe exists, right?"

She then chuckled and I pulled away from N, blushing madly. Everyone else got to their festivities, but I noticed in another lone corner in the entrance to my kitchen was Cheren and Bianca doing what I had just done moments before. N couldn't help but interrupt everyone.

"Hey, can I get everyone to quiet down for a second? I need my lovely lady to open a special gift right away. It's really special."

Everyone cleared the way. Pika jogged over to see what was happening. Even Bianca and Cheren looked at us. I walked over to N and he held out a small gift. I unwrapped the present to reveal a small box. As I opened it, N got down on one knee.

"You are the most amazing person I have ever met. You started out a regular trainer, then worked your way at stopping Team Plasma and becoming Champion. You're so strong and you strive for the top. You're selfless and such a caring person; I don't know what I would do without you. You had a full plate when you got interested in finding your dad. You did it. You had the help of your friends who really care for you. I, amongst countless others, really respect you, and frankly, am proud of you for all you've done. I once lost myself, but you helped me find the right path. You never stopped caring for me, even after I tried to liberate all Pokémon. I thought it was wrong for humans to control Pokémon, but you taught me to never give up Pokémon because some like to battle and work with humans. Your Pokémon, including Genesect, know that better than anyone. They told me from the start you were something different, but I didn't listen. I'm glad you never stopped caring, because I never stopped. Before I continue on and on, I want to get to the point. White Sephyr Sylver Moone, will you marry me?"

I stood, shocked about what had happened. I slid the engagement ring on my finger and hugged my new fiancé. Everyone clapped and congratulated us, especially my mom and dad. Silver came over with a brunette.

"Why, hello, Silver and company."

"Sephyr, N, I want you to meet Lyra. She's the girl I told you about. I love her so much."

He kissed her forehead and she giggled.

"It's nice to meet you guys. Congratulations on the engagement!"

"Thank you!"

"By the way White, my father is in prison. I'm so grateful for everything you've done to help me out. Helping others pays off, doesn't it?"

"No problem, Silver. He got what he deserved. Thank you so much for helping me out. I'm forever in your debt."

He smiled when I said this. Once they walked away, N pulled me to the side.

"I love you so much. There's no one I'd ever wish to spend eternity with than you."

He pulled me in for a warm embrace. This has to be the best Christmas ever! Excluding this damn sweater.

**AN: Cheren's birthday, movie night, and Christmas are all taken from my mini stories I published Christmas Eve. I wanted to incorporate a few pieces into the story, and they fit in perfectly. Like I said in whatever part, I'm working on other stories, one **_**hopefully**_** being a sequel. I really hope you liked my story. Feel free to review and tell me how I did on my first FanFic! Thank you for reading! C:**


End file.
